Tired of The Day
by AlwaysHiei
Summary: SasuHina. Hinata loved the night and so did he. But, can she ever find him again if she didn't ask for his name? Please, review!
1. Chapter 1

Tired of the Day

By: AlwaysHiei

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Sasuke/Hinata

Chapter- 1

Hinata was sick of daytime. She was sick of living in the sun. The light that most cherished and loved.

But Hinata didn't cherish the day.

Because the day revealed her to everyone. It was too hard to hide in the sun. In the sun, everyone knew how you felt, and what was happening to you; there was no privacy.

And Hinata isn't one to like attention. We all know she's rather nervous, and terribly unconfident of herself; it was nervewracking on her to either constantly be in a bright spotlight, constantly have to tire herself out to hide somewhere, or have to persistently hold up that carefully crafted facade of hers. I n which, Hinata was a nice,nervous, unconfident, happy girl who didn't have many friends, though she had a few great ones, and got picked on a lot.

Which was why Hinata secretly loved the night.

Every night, while pretty much everyone else was asleep, or at least inside, Hinata would wander around outside in the dark, where she could be herself and no one else could see her.

She'd do what ever she wanted, so long as it didn't leave obvious damage in the morning when everyone could see it.

She'd dance, she'd sing, she'd even hold conversations with herself.

And soon enough, she'd be there. At his house. At his door. And a few seconds later he'd come out.

And he'd sing, and he'd dance with her. There in the dark. They'd be there, where no one else could see them. Singing, danceing, unobviously vandilizing; and being themselves. Because no one else could see them. The only other person there, their companion, couldn't even see them. They didn't even know who it was. Not that it mattered; so long as they too couldn't be seen.

Until they got tired. When that happened, they'd go to the park and talk. And Hinata wouldn't stutter, and he wouldn't be mean. They'd converse about everything and anything. The only thing never mentioned was who they were. 

And then they'd leave. They'd go their separate ways, back to their 'homes'. But, really, the night was their home. Because 'Home is where the Heart is'. And for those two, 'Home is where the dark is'.

But when Hinata got back to her fake home that night, she had a question; Who was he? Who was that person? Who exactly had she fallen in love with?

TO, MAYBE, BE CONTINUED

Hello. Thanks for reading this. I hope you enjoyed it. I might make this a multichapter story. Actually, I'm thinking of making it one of those highschool fics. That way, I can get my official Naruto Highschool Fanfiction story done and over with.

If you want this to continue, please review.

Seeya,  
AlwaysHiei 


	2. Chapter 2

Tired of the Day

By: AlwaysHiei

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter- 2

It was a bright, sunny day in Konoha, in which everyone was happy and joyous. Well, mostly everyone. Those who didn't like the sun weren't really that overjoyed, and were probably still asleep. But, not for long!

As usual on these kinds of days, Hinata was awakened by the sun. And also like usual, she wasn't happy about that.

Hinata silently complained to herself about her younger sister's habit of opening their blinds every morning to let the "wonderful" sunlight into the room as she got ready for another day at West Konoha High.

After she was pretty much ready, Hinata glanced at her clock to see if she didn't have any extra time to stay inside. Unfortunately, she didn't. If she waited much longer, she'd miss the bus.

She quickly dashed downstairs, managing to completely miss her father, Neji, and Hanabi that morning. As she exited the house still in solitude, she absentmindedly tried calculating how much time she just saved for herself to not have to wear her fake mask of joy.

During her calculation, which she figured would come out to about five minutes of precious solitude for her, Hinata had made her way to the bus stop, which as she expected but did not appreciate, was already crowded with her peers awaiting transportation to one of Hinata's personal hells, highschool.

"Hinata." She heard a familiar voice say from a few feet to her left. Glancing in said direction, Hinata found it to be her older cousin Neji.

One glance in their direction told her that it was Neji.

"Oh, N-Neji! G-good morning." Hinata greeted in fake joy.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for not waiting this morning; I wanted to meet up with Tenten to discuss the presentation for English we're doing today." Her cousin explained.

"I-it's not a problem." Hinata replied. Hinata was in fact quite glad for his absence at their house that morning. Neji wasn't mean- he was a very good cousin, more like an older brother. He was often overprotective, but generally that wasn't Hinata's problem with him. Neji was a person, and that made him hard for Hinata to handle being near.

"Good. But there's something I'd like to ask. Where were you last night?" Neji asked, staring straight into her eyes suspiciously, daring her to lie to him. "I saw you leave very late when I came home from work. You ran by my car when I was parked in the driveway and you didn't come home for quite a while. I was worried, but I figured you must have left a homework assignment or something at Tenten's yesterday, but when I asked her she said you didn't leave anything, and she never even saw you last night."

Hinata had no clue as to how she could explain, but luckily for her, the bus pulled up right at that moment.

Hinata ran up to the doorway and climbed inside before her cousin could say anything more. Once in, she began searching frantically for a seat next to another that was already filled, just in case Neji had any plans to continue his interrogation during the ride.

She saw quite a few, but they were all getting others to sit on them. She thought she found someone when she saw Tenten, but Neji sat by her right before Hinata could get over there.

Only one seat left...

...By Sasuke Uchiha.

Hinata was pretty much frozen in fear. She had nowhere else to sit; 'Only two people per bench'; that was the law. But Sasuke was so cold, Hinata felt like she'd be better off sitting in the middle of the aisle or hopping onto some random lap than go with was already considered an unspoken law for people who rode her bus that no one sits by Sasuke Uchiha. NO ONE.

While Hinata was in the middle of her internal conflict the bus driver turned around and said, "Sit down so we can go."

Hinata had no other option. She had to sit there.

She quietly walked over to the empty seat and sat down on the very edge.

Sasuke merely glanced in her direction with a raised eyebrow and a very slight, possibly just a figment of Hinata's imagination, look of amusement in his eyes before turning back to stare out the window.

It was then that Hinata noticed every single person staring at her; she saw all of her friends looking at her in concern, every Sasuke-fangirl glaring at her in disgust, and every guy and girl who were neither looked at her in awe.

Hinata just shrank back into her seat, trying her best to not draw any attention to herself.

As they drove, Sasuke, who had been looking out of the window, suddenly turned away from it, shut his eyes, and used his hands as a shield from something. This got Hinata to glance out of the window for a split second, only to be met by the sun's rays of light right in her eyes. Hinata did the same thing as Sasuke, using her hands as a shield.

"I hate it too."

Hinata's head jerked towards Sasuke again when she heard him whisper that little sentence. He said no more and Hinata kept her silence as well. She turned back to facing forward and contemplated Sasuke's small outburst. He must've been referring to light. All Hinata had done was shield her eyes from it and cringe, just as he had. He must've taken from her reaction that she hated light, Hinata could think of no other explanation.

The ride only lasted about fifteen minutes more, but for Hinata, fifteen minutes was a horribly long time to be in any spotlight. Once the ride was over, She quickly got up and walked out of the bus, avoiding the still staring faces of her classmates, Sasuke in tow.

She thought, though they still had at least twenty minutes unti lthe bell would ring, he was just going to go to class once they got into the school, so she payed no heed to his following her as she did her best to continue avoiding her cousin Neji. But that wasn't Sasuke's plan.

As she continued to briskly wander around the school aimlessly, she really had thought that Sasuke was gone.

This assumption was corrected when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Hinata quickly turned herself around to find Sasuke directly behind her. "O-oh! Uchiha-san! I'm s-sorry about t-today in the bus. Th-there was nowhere e-else to sit, s-so..." Hinata trailed off. Now that she thought about it, why did she have to sit there? Before, there was no problem on the bus like that; no one had to sit by him. She quickly concluded that the school must have received a new student today.

"--night?" Sasuke finished a sentence Hinata had not heard due to her contemplations over the increased size of the student-body at Konoha Highschool.

"What? I-I didn't catch that, U-Uchiha-san." Hinata apologized, bowing as a deep scarlet flooded her face. How could she have been so stupid to space out while Sasuke Uchiha was talking to her? He probably lost any slight respect he may have had for her right then!

Sasuke sighed before saying "Nevermind." and walking off to class.

Hinata stood there in the middle of the hallway as she watched Sasuke walk away, horribly embarrassed and curious as to what Sasuke had said. Today was shaping up to suck even worse than usual for Hinata. The bell rang and Hinata made her way to her locker, still thinking about how crappy today and every other day was. Because of her thoughts, she had completely forgotten about the little problem she was trying to avoid right now.

"Answer my question, Hinata." Neji began his interrogation again as he stood directly in front of Hinata's locker, blocking her from her books and thus blocking her from the escape root that would be going to class.

"Qu-question?" Hinata played innocent.

"Answer me. Now." Neji didn't believe her, and ignored her efforts to get out of the mess.

"I-I was going to the library t-to g-get a b-book for a report I forgot a-about. It's d-due today, s-so I needed to g-get it then." Hinata lied.

"...I'll accept your answer; for now.I have to go to class. Goodbye." Neji backed down, moving out of Hinata's way and down the hallway.

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief, opened locker to get some books.

But, on the locker door, there was a note that read:

"Why do you hate the light?  
Do you love the night?

-S.U."

It was clear to Hinata that the note was from Sasuke. As she had earlier concluded, Sasuke had figured out her disgust for light. And he was curious about it.

Hinata could have ignored it. She could have pretended she never got the note, he put it on the wrong locker. God knew Sasuke frightened her- most people did, and he was more critical and aloof than most people. She didn't need to get involved with him at all, the bus ride could be the one and only time they had to be in the same situation. Hinata didn't need more people to have to see and know and lie to all the time. She already had more than enough.

But against her apparent best interests, Hinata ripped a paper from the inside of her binder and rummaged through her bag for some tape. She got a pen and scribbled something onto the paper, walked down the hallway for a few feet and stopped at a locker. Silently she took and the tape and stuck it to the paper which she stuck to the locker.

Hinata walked back to her own locker, got her book, and went towards her first period, in a hurry because the bell would soon ring and the hallways were already empty. She slipped Sasuke's note into her pocket.

TO BE CONTINUED

Thanks for the reviews; I hope to get more.

I tried pretty hard on this chapter, so please review!  
EDIT: 7-30-09 I am attempting to edit this story because I am not at all satisfied with it. Seeya,  
AlwaysHiei 


	3. Chapter 3

Tired of The Day

By: AlwaysHiei

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter- 3

Hinata made it to her first period class, math, right before the bell rang. She quickly sat down in her assigned seat, got her homework and book out and looked to the teacher for further directions.

Once the teacher had everyone's attention, she proceeded to explain what they'd do during their fifty minute class.

"Today, we'll be splitting into groups of five, and then your group can do the our homework together." Kurenai explained. Immediately, the room was buzzing with the students' excitedly deciding who they'd do the work with.

Hinata smiled a bit and looked around for her friends, doing her best to avoid any other students asking her to be in their groups. It wasn't unusual to work in groups for Kurenai's class, the teacher made great emphasis on teamwork, but everytime they did Hinata had a hard time making sure she was in a group with friends. Hinata wasn't popular at all, and she got teased often abgout her quiet and reserved personality and over her 'white' eyes, though they were actually lavender, but when it came to schoolwork, Hinata was suddenly one of the most popular girls in class. Hinata knew it was only because she was intelligent that anyone other than her friends would ask her into their groups, so she always avoided getting asked, and if she couldn't she would politely decline and make her way to her small group of close friends.

Her group of friends included a boy named Kiba, another named Shino who's Kiba's best friend, a girl named Temari, and her absolute best friend Gaara.

Temari was actually a year older then the rest, but, though she was advanced in all other subjects, she wasn't the best at mathematics, but it was only because she had to basically miss a whole year of it back in middle school. She didn't miss a day of the class or anything, but, the teacher, who was new, wasn't good at teaching, couldn't control the class, and thus taught nothing to anyone. So pretty much anyone who had to have him that year (He was fired the next) was stuck in a lower grades mathematics because in their freshman year they all had to take what should've been taken in middle school.

Hinata was secretly a bit happy about this, because even though it made her friend angry to be in the class, Hinata enjoyed her, and the rest of her friends, company.

Those listed weren't her only friends; just her main group. She also had Tenten, her cousin's girlfriend and Temari's best friend, Neji, her over-protective cousin, Rock Lee who was Neji's best friend, and Naruto, though she didn't hang out with him really, was also her good friend and 'Crush' even though she was really faking her 'feelings' for him so everyone thought she was a bright-color/sun loving girl, even though she was not.

You may have been surprised when you read that Gaara and Hinata are best friends. It's true. Gaara was Hinata's first friend, and Hinata was Gaara's when they were both in first grade.

Soon enough, Hinata had made it to her group and they all set to work. It was the same as usual in their group when it came to mathwork; Kiba and Temari asking Hinata tons of questions, Hinata answering as best she could, Kiba yelling in glee when he finally understood something, Shino calmly insulting Kiba, Kiba getting really mad, Temari laughing at Kiba, Kiba getting madder and insulting Temari, Temari getting angry and insulting him back, Gaara rolling his eyes and doing the math, Hinata nervously giggling before resuming her work, Shino already finished and looking at Temari and Kiba amusedly, Kurenai saying there was only five minutes left, and temari and Kiba hastily copying from the reluctant Hinata. And, as she always felt when with her dear friends, Hinata being joyous and feeling as though her heart would practically overflow with love and happiness when in their presences.

Of course, she'd have to savor this happiness, because as soon as she was home it's be gone. Her family didn't exactly accept her. Her father and sister both thought she was a worthless piece of trash. Hinata wasn't good enough for them, and she knew this. But, she still tried. She did her best to be good enough, but, it was never enough. Hinata felt bad about it. She felt that it was her fault that her family was so messed up. They only had four people in this family, including her cousin Neji, though they had five before her mother died. When her mother was around, they were a happy five-person family. It really was a home to everyone. But, when Hinata was five her mother died, leaving Hiashi, his daughters Hanabi and Hinata, and his nephew whose own parents had both died, Neji alone.

And that home was no longer a 'home'. Hiashi had deced that he needed to be stronger. That he needed to lead the family with an iron fist of he wanted to get over his loss. Unfortunately, this fist was predominantly directed at his first-born, Hinata. He wanted her to be strong; the strongest person, to be smart; the smartest person, to be talented; the most talented. He wanted her to be the best out of everyone ever worth comparison. But Hinata couldn't handle the weight of this fist of his. She fell on the ground from the pressure, and no matter how hard she tried to stand back up, the fist was just too much for her.

And this made Hiashi angry. Thus, he dubbed her the 'failure'. Her sister, follwing her father's lead, dubbed her the 'stupid weakling'. Any relatives wh visited the family were quick to do the same as Hiashi and Hanabi, and dubbed her the 'idiot' or the 'Loser' or the 'moron'. Any bad thing they could think of, they'd call Hinata everytime they saw her. And it hurt. Even her grandmother, who Hinata had loved when her mother was alive, and who Hinata thought had loved her back, joined in. She called Hinata a 'Fool'.

The only person related to Hinata that didn't join in on the fun was her cousin Neji. He remained on her side and supported her. This hurt Hinata too, though, because she felt guilty. Even though Neji was a prodigy in the family, and even though they never say anything to hi, Hinata heard criticism from her other relatives about him. And it was because of her. They'd all say mean things about Neji because he actually likedcher. Her; the idiot, the moron, the weakling, the loser, the fool: the failure of the Hyuuga.

It hurt her; a lot. She hated going back to her 'home'. It was always an unhappy place for Hinata.

But, once it was nighttime and everyone was asleep, she could go and be the happiest she'd been all day.

Soon enough, first period was over and Hinata was getting ready to go to her language arts class next.

"Bye, Hinata!" Temari called as she ran off to her next class.

"Oh... B-bye!" Hinata called softly after her friend.

"Well, me and Shino gotta go, too!!" Kiba explained, before he and Shino went to their next period.

Hinata and Gaara, who had the same schedules, were left in the hallway alone to do nothing, because their class was right next door.

"Hinata." Gaara began.

"Y-yes?" Hinata asked.

"I'm going to go get some soda from the vending machine. I'll get you some sprite." Gaara explained.

"Thank y-you!" Hinata said.

Gaara nodded his head and walked towards the vending machine.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Sakura and Ino, two of Hinata's least favorite classmates, walked over to her and said in unision, "Hello there, Hinata."

Now, it wasn't that these two were mean to her. No, Hinata didn't think so. It was just that they annoyed her. They were both pretty popular, and rather nice, but, they got on even Hinata's nerves sometimes. She supposed they were just trying to be her friend, but, they just bothered her.

"Hello." Hinata greeted.

"Sakura and I just have to tell something that's great!" Ino started.

"Yes! It's wonderful!" Sakura added.

"What i-is it?" Hinata asked. She didn't like the sound of this.

"You see! We just looked at the list of groups for our language arts project, and guess what?!" Ino explained.

"Wh-what?" Hinata urged them to continue.

"You're on our team!!" Sakura and Ino finished.

"O-oh..." Hinata mumbled. 'Great.' "Who e-else?"

"Well, there's also Gaara, your friend, um... there's Rock Lee..and--" Sakura trailed off when Ino smiled the biggest smile Hinata had ever seen, and Sakura joined her friend in that smile, and suddenly, in unision, they both yelled in clear joy,  
"SASUKE UCHIHA!!!"

"This is the best!!"

"I know!!"

The two girls began a huge conversation about Sasuke's greatness, leaving Hinata alone with her own thoughts. But, suddenly, Gaara tapped her on the shoulder.

"I guess you heard about our group, then." Gaara commented, and Hinata nodded.

'Great. I'm in Sasuke's group. That means I'll have to sit by him in class, and he might talk to me, and he probably saw my note! Now he'll bring it up to me, and I won't know what to say because we'll be with Sakura, Ino, Lee, and Gaara and they'll hear! Then my whole facade will be ruined. This is just great.' Hinata thought when the bell rang and they all filed into the classroom and sat down in their specified groups for the project.

TO BE CONTINUED

Hey! Thanks for the reviews. I hope to recieve many, many more!! I hope everyone likes this chapter. If oyu did, review. If you didn't, review.

So, about the names for the classes such as 'math' and 'Language Arts'. I know that in highschool it's more specific, but, I'm not in highschool, so I've no clue what math they all should in when they're all...Hm...let's say they're all juniors, 'cept Neji, Lee, Tenten, Temari, and Kankurou (And of course the teachers).

By the way... Lee isn't great at language arts (English, for those of you who don't use the term language arts) so he's with the junior class.

I'm not sure how m any periods the usual highschool has, so I'm going to make it six or seven.

I'm not familiar with highschool, so, if anyone has any tips for my writing about that, do tell me.

I hope I get many reviews!!

Seeya,  
AlwaysHiei 


	4. Chapter 4

Tired of The Day

By: AlwaysHiei

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter- 4

"Eeek!! Sasuke! Aren't you glad you and I are on the same team?!" Sakura immediately began screeching in poor, poor Sasuke's ear.

"No he isn't!! But I'm sure his happiness over being partnered up with me makes up for all of the sadness at being with you!!" Ino squealed.

"Hello there, dear friends!!" Lee jumped into his lecture of youthfulness and such.

Hinata and Gaara just looked at eachother and waited for their group to calm down.

This took about fifteen whole minutes before Sasuke said in a calm, yet clearly irritated voice, "Quiet."

Everyone shut their mouths, sat down in their seats, and looked at Sasuke.

"We need to get to work." Sasuke stated. "Sakura and Ino. Go get our assignment from Kakashi."

"Yes, dear!!" They both agreed excitedly as they ran off to get the assignment.

Soon enough, they rushed back both with a sheet of paper in hand. "I GOT IT SASUKE!!" They both screamed.

Sasuke merely sighed and took the papers from both of their hands so he didn't start an arguement.

He gave one to Gaara and Hinata and read the other to himself before giving it to Lee who read it and gave it to Sakura and Ino.

Once everyone had read the assignment, they all looked around awkwardly.

Sakura and Ino both had their eyes on Sasuke, with fierce looks in their pupils, Lee stared at Sakura, Hinata looked at everyone, Gaara looked at Hinata, and Sasuke looked at no one.

After a few moments of silence, Sakura and Ino both yelled. "I CALL SASUKE!!"

"...No." Sasuke objected.

"Sakura!! Be my partner!!" Lee asked.

"No way!!" Sakura objected.

"Well...Let's be partners, Hinata." Gaara suggested.

"Oka--" Hinata was agreeing, when Kakashi broke.

"I apologize to you all, but, I won't let you all choose who you want to partner up with. As I'm sure you realized by the assignment, these really aren't group projects. No one's is; everyone in the class is doing the same thing, actually. Once you get a partner, there's no point to having groups at all because you've nothing to work on in a group. This project is a partner project. The reason I made groups was because I didn't want Ino and Sakura to have the option of Sasuke; or any of the other fangirls for that manner. I made most of the other groups so they can go ahead and pick their own partners, but, I let someone else do the next two groups, and, they made a huge mistake with yours. Thus, I'll choose your partners."

"AWWWWWW!!!" Ino, Sakura, and Lee all sighed.

"First up: Ino and Gaara!"

"What?!! Not Sasuke!!" Ino whined.

"Great. Just great." Gaara said sarcastically.

"Next: Lee and Sakura!!" Kakashi continued.

"WHAT?! I HAVE TO WORK WITH BUSHY EYEBROWS?!!" Sakura screeched disbelievingly.

"AT LEAST HE HAS EYEBROWS!!" Ino yelled back.

"AT LEAST GAARA'S ATTRACTIVE!" Sakura screamed back.

"YES!! I'M WITH SAKURA!!" Lee yelled in joy.

"And that leaves you two to work together, Sasuke and Hinata." Kakashi finished. "Now, all of you! Go to totally different areas of the room!"

They did as they were told and split up. Hinata and Sasuke stayed in the same place.

"What should we write?" Sasuke asked.

"I h-have no c-clue." Hinata admitted. She was good at language arts, but, when it came to this, even she had no clue as to what she could write.

In another five minutes of silence, the bell rang. They both got up and got ready to go when Kakashi announced, "Remember!! This project's due in three weeks!!"

Hinata hads no clue as to why they had so much time, but she was not complaining. They definitely needed it.

"Hinata." Sasuke said before she left. "Let's both think about what to write tonight, and tell eachother tomorrow." Sasuke explained before quickly going off to his locker.

Hinata was relieved that he hadn't mentioned the locker note in class. She was quite concerned about that. But, she really didn't want to team up with him on this. With Gaara, they could've finished already.

As Hinata walked out of the room, she glanced down at the paper that said what the assignment was in her hand.

It read:

For this project, your group is not at all necessary. You will have one partner from your group for this. The assignment is the following: You and your partner must write a poem about your relationship. It must explain it through and through; I don't want any dumb poems that just say stuff like: We have five classes together, or, once we sat next to eachother on the bus. It has to be deep. If you hand in a stupid one, you will get an F, which will bring your grade down to F with it; even if you have an A+ because this counts for 90 of your grade, which is because we barely did any work in here for the triad so this is all I really have to grade you on. Good luck.

'If I don't pass this, I'll fail the whole class, and then I really will be a failure through and through!' Hinata thought in frustration as she walked up to the waiting Gaara to go to their next class: science with Mr. Gai.

"GOOD MORNING, CLASS!! Welcome to your third period, which is undoubtedly your absolute favorite period because it's taught by yours truly; ME!!" Gai-Sensei began the class as he always did; with a loud and joyful speech about the great morning, or the great class, or the great him.

Everyone just sat there daydreaming throughout his whole lecture, like everyone always did. Even the good students, like Hinata did.

Hinata was thinking about what she could write for her project. 'Well... We sat on the bus together today--Oh, wait. He said not to write something stupid, and he even used that as an example...Well, as of today, we've officially worked on project together...No, that's really dumb; to use the entire assignment as your only relationship!'

While Hinata was thinking about this, Gaara was also lost in thought. 'Why couldn't Hinata and I be partnered up? We would've finished by now... Ino has nothing to do with me, and I don't want her to have anything to do with me.' While Gaara pondered on this, his friend Kiba handed him a note.

It read, in very messy writing: "Hey! What's up? Who'd you get teamed up with for the poem thing (I heard about it from someone in your class)"

Gaara took out his pencil and scribbled as messily as Kiba the answer, and passed it back to Kiba.

Kiba read the note and wrote something down hurriedly before handing it back.

This time it read: "Ino?!! The georgous, yet annoying Ino? Normally I'd say 'Lucky!', but in your case, that sucks! I mean, she probably annoys the heck outta someone like you, Gaara!! But, what about Hinata?"

Gaara wrote his reply: "The annoying Ino, yes. The georgous Ino? Whatever. And, yes, she does annoy me. And Hinata is with Sasuke Uchiha."

Kiba read this, and got a shocked look on his face.

He quickly wrote: "SASUKE UCHIHA?!! NO WAY!! I can't believe Hinata is stuck with him!!"

Gaara wrote: "Well, unfortunately, she is. And I don't think she's happy about it, either."

Kiba wrote: "Your only mad because you have a huge crush on her!!"

Gaara wrote: "No, I don't. She's my best friend, and I don't trust Sasuke."

Kiba wrote: "Whatever, man!"

Gaara read this, rolled his eyes, and crumpled the paper up. He really didn't have a crush on her. She was his best friend, and he didn't trust Sasuke with her. That was all. Admittedly, he did have a massive crush on her before. Back in elementary and middle school. But, that was a long time ago, and he'd come to realize that he just wanted them to be friends. Still, everyone assumed he had feelings for her, and many were convinced they'd get married someday; But, Gaara, and Hinata, were both used to that and ignored it.

When he was about to take a new sheet of paper out to draw, someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to find Ino.

She handed him a note that said: "Hi!" on it.

Gaara was a bit confused as to why she was writing a note with him, but just wrote a quick "Hello." on it and handed it back.

Ino wrote back: "So, what should we do for our poem?"

Gaara replied: "I have no idea."

Ino suggested: "Hey! Why don't we work on it after school?"

Gaara, though reluctant, decided that they should finish as soon as possible, agreed: "...Fine. Where at?"

Ino got a cute smile and a happy look in her eyes before writing back: "How about the public library? We can walk from school there together."

Though Gaara wasn't excited about walking around with some fangirl, he replied: "Allright. I'll meet you on the steps in front of the school."

Ino wrote: "Okay!"

An that was the end of the note, because, to Ino's sad dismay, Gaara put an end to their little conversation by crumpling the note up.

After a while, the bell once again rang and all of the students got up and left the room.

Hinata told Gaara she needed to get her P.E. clothes from her book locker and that she'd meet him back at the P.E. area after she got them and got dressed.

Once Hinata got to her locker, she saw a note on it.

She walked over, took it off, got her clothes, and ran to the P.E. area. As she ran, she read the small slip of paper.

"Because. It's unexpected, and yet, so obvious.  
But why, might I ask, did you reply?"

Hinata made it to the locker room, got changed, and ran out to Anko's P.E. class.

They pretty much did streches and ran the whole period before the bell rang and everyone went to lungh. Telling Gaara she forgot something in her locker, Hinata wrote her reply and taped it onto Sasuke's before rushing off to lunch with her friends.

TO BE CONTINUED

Hello! Thanks for the reviews. I updated very quickly as a sortive "Happy Thanksgiving!" to everyone who reads this particular story, as a sortive "Happy Fanfiction-Writing anniversary!" (To myself, as of this week! a whole year, though I'll probably just write another oneshot soon in a more concrete honor. ), because I'm getting very excited about this story (Like how I was in the beginning over The Dance of The Chuunin), and also because I got more reviews!

I plan on making one of the next couple of chapter based on Sasuke so we can get more in-depth on his school and home life in this story. I tried to clear up Gaara and Hinata's relationship a tiny bit. Sorry if anyone was hoping for a GaaraHinataSasuke love triangle! I was thinking about it, but decided against it in the last minute.

I hope I get many more reviews!! 

Oh, and if anyone has any suggestions when it comes to the whole highschool theme, I'm open. Which reminds me, does anyone have a suggestion for an elective for Hinata and Sasuke? They might have the same period; depends upon if I get a only a few or a bunch of good suggestions. Should I get a lot, I'll feature more of the other characters in their own classes.

Seeya,  
AlwaysHiei 


	5. Chapter 5

Tired of The Day

By: AlwaysHiei

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter- 5

As Sasuke was walking to lunch with his friends, he decided to go and check his locker. It sounded odd, but somehow Sasuke knew he should. And when Sasuke thought he knew something, he wasn't about to back down.

So, he told his friends Shikamaru, Naruto, Chouji and Kankurou that he needed to grab something from his locker and that he'd meet Naruto and him at their table.

Sasuke briskly walked to his locker and found exactly what he was hoping for; a small slip of paper taped to his locker. Except, it was pink and looked rather thick. He walked over to the note and glanced at it curiously.

To his dismay, it had the name Sakura Haruno signed on the bottom. 'A stupid love-note from a fangirl...' He pulled it off, only to find another note underneath. This one was orange. Sasuke looked at this one curiously, and saw that it was messily signed "Naruto".

'Well, it isn't a fangirl...' Sasuke thought before actually reading it: "Hey! Sasuke! Remember to meet Shikamaru, Chouji, Kankurou and me for dinner tonight at eight! This time we aren't going to the ramen stand like usual; We're going to that cafe that the cutey Sakura Haruno works at. I think it's called 'Cafe AlwaysHiei' or something. Weird name, but I think the lady who built it was obsessed over some character named 'Hiei' from some action show.  
Just make sure you're there because Shikamaru ordered me to make sure you were, as always!  
-Naruto"  
'Why didn't he just remind me at lunch or after school...? Idiot. At least we're not going to Ichiraku's for once. Then again, He only wants to eat there so he can see that annoying girl Sakura.' Sasuke thought, before pulling that note note off as well. Underneath, he found a plain, notebook paper note. He glanced at this one and saw it had no name.

Taking this to mean it was from who he wanted it to be from, Sasuke took the time to read this:

"I answered because It intrigues me, that you asked.  
Though, I wonder what you prefer; The light, or the night?"

Sasuke read the note over again and smirked a little. 'She actually replied...' He then wrote his answer on a small sheet of paper and taped it to her locker on his way back to lunch.

"Hey! SASUKE! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!!" Naruto Uzumaki yelled as soon as Sasuke had gotten his lunch and sat down at their table.

"Quit yelling. And the line for lunch was still long when I got here." Sasuke lied. It was actually quite short by the time he arrived.

"Whatever..." Shikamaru mumbled as he lazily picked at his free school lunch.

"I'm so excited for tonight!!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping up in joy. "I get to see Sakura when we aren't in school!! And she can't punch me if I bother her or something!! But of course you just have to ruin it all, huh?! Why does he have to come, Shikamaru?!! She has a massive crush on Sasuke, and will completely ignore me all night!!"

"Number one, you're both assuming she's working tonight, and that she'll be our waitress." Kankurou began, just trying to get his friend to shut it as soon as possible. "Number two, Sasuke's coming because it's tradition."

"I do so know she's working; I begged Ino to tell me, and she did because she sometimes likes to bother Sakura because of their rivalry thing, and I plan on requesting a seat in her area of work; I asked Ino, and she said that Sakura always works in a certain area." Naruto explained. "And who cares about tradition?! Why have this tradition anyways?!!"

"How troublesome...We would never eat out and go to a movie every week if it weren't for tradition, idiot. Ever since we were all eight we've been doing this every week." Shikamaru pointed out. "And even if the tradition didn't include Sasuke, he'd still have to come because I don't want to have to be the only smart one in the group."

"BUT SAKURA HAS A HUGE CRUSH ON HIM, AND SHE'LL INGNORE ME ALL NIGHT!!" Naruto protested.

"Shut up and eat." Shikamaru stated.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes. He knew Naruto didn't mean it; Chouji, Shikamaru, Kankurou, Naruto and him had been friends for a long time, and though they argued a lot they were rather close, and cared about eachother. And they'd always eaten out and watched a movie together evey week. Ever since his family had died.

eight years ago.

Sasuke had just turned eight years old. He had been a happier child with a lot of friends and family. His best friends had always been Chouji, Shikamaru, Kankurou, and Naruto, but his favorite person in the world was his older brother, Itachi.

Sasuke was always carefree, and loved playing and all-around interacting with others.

This all ended only a month after he turned eight.

His family was murdered.

Not his entire family; just the main branch of the Uchiha clan. They were murdered when Sasuke's older Itachi had let the murderers into the main house, and allowed them to kill the hundred or so people inside.

This was all a part of the plan; Itachi and the entire branch house had been working together. The branch house wanted Itachi to be the head of the clan, and Itachi himself wanted to be as well. Itachi wanted to be the leader because he wanted power; he liked power. Craved it, even. And to be the head of the most powerful clan in the entire city would certainly bring it to him. He figured that with that kind of power under his control, he could be controling the entire city in a matter of months. And Itachi wanted this power bad enough to kill his father, the current head of the Uchiha. And he wanted it now. Itachi was smart, though. He knew he couldn't kill over a hundred people alone; and he knew he couldn't have their blood on his hands if he wanted his plan for power to work out.

So, he made a deal with the lower branch. You see, it was well-known that the lower branch was not happy with their current lack of power in the clan; they wanted to be in more control of what went on. And Itachi, with this knowledge, was able to convince them to assist in the murder. The lower branch helped Itachi because he had agreed to allow the lower branch more power, were he heir.

That night, over two-hundred adults from the lower branch rushed into the main house and attacked everyone inside. The main house, though they fought back, had no chance of winning due to lack of weapons and being outnumbered.

And everyone from the main house was killed. Everyone who attacked the house left as soon as the deed was finished. The house was completely empty except for two people.

Itachi; the official head of the clan.

And Sasuke; The official only surviving main-house member who didn't plan the whole thing.

Though Sasuke had hid well, and managed to live through the killing with only a few small outside injuries, Itachi was able to find his little brother easily.

Because Sasuke had hid in Itachi's room.

When Itachi walked into the hardly scathed room, he immediately spotted a scared Sasuke on his bed wrapped in his blanket shaking.

"Little brother, it's okay. I'm here." Itachi urged the small boy to go to him.

Sasuke just whimpered. He knew the truth. He knew that the older brother who he looked up to and loved more than anything in the world was the person who did this. Was the person who ruined Sasuke's life.

"Sasuke. Come on out, now." Itachi tried again. He knew Sasuke knew; he was just trying to mess around with his brothers head some before he left.

Before Itachi could say anything more though, he heard the sirens of approaching police and ambulances. Itachi knew he'd have to leave right then, so he grabbed his brother Sasuke by the neck and whispered:

"Little brother. I hope you're happy to be alive. You narrowly missed death. I know you know what I did, and I want you to also know that I am very proud of my achievement and of my new standing in our clan. I'll do my best to lead us into greatness, dear brother, so don't you worry about that. But, if you want to hate me, go for it. If you want to kill me, try it. But if you want to stop me, don't bother. You can prove nothing. I killed no one, so there's no evidence. I only have you and the lower branch left as witnesses; the lower-branch is easily dealt with, and you; I know you don't plan on tattling on me."

Itachi wanted to say more, but heard yelling from police officers coming towards the room, so he put the boy down, walked to the window, turned around, and whispered, "Bye-bye, my dear brother." before jumping out silently. Sasuke raced to the window, but no one was there. In another moment, the door burst open and in rushed some officer's.

"Are you okay, little boy?!! What happened?!!!" An officer yelled.

Sasuke remained silent, still at the window. Though you couldn't see it, there was a single tear running down his cheek. That was the first moment in Sasuke's like when he realized how much he loved the darkness; no one saw that tear in the dark. And Sasuke wanted no one to see it.

Naturally, Sasuke never went back to the remaining Uchiha family. He told everyone who asked why that it would only bring back memories of the lost Uchihas' and that he'd be fine alone. He never said what really occured out of fear.

Luckily for Sasuke, Itachi had failed. The lower branch found out that Itachi had lied about giving them power, and he ended up dead. After that, the lower-branch dispersed and took up whatever clans names their spouses that were married into the clan originally had. No one but the Uchiha ever found out about the truth of that horrid night.

The only Uchiha left was Sasuke. He refused to change his name. He was an Uchiha, and always would be. He vowed to forever carry the name Uchiha in honor of his dead loved ones. No matter how twisted the history of it was.

Sasuke changed, though. He wasn't carefree and happy all the time anymore. He was cold nowadays. But, he still kept his friends. No matter what, they still stuck with him. Which was why they had that tradition; so that Sasuke always knew he had people there for him, and so that he wouldn't have to eat alone every single night in that empty, dark apartment of his.

And though he'd never admit this, he was thankful for this. It was depressing sometimes; to always eat at that tiny table staring across from himself at an empty chair.

After they ate lunch, They all got up to go to social studies.

As they walked, they passed by Hinata Hyuuga who was walking towards her locker.

Sasuke watched as they passed by and Hinata read the note he taped there. After she read it, she put it into her pocket, got another small piece of paper and wrote something down before rushing off to what he figured was his locker. As she ran, she turned around for a second and looked into Sasuke's black eyes.

Though it was only really a split second, to those two, it seemed like they stared into eachothers eyes for ten minutes before Hinata broke the contact by turning a corner.

Sasuke looked forward again and thought, 'Her eyes... They showed such sadness in them...Just like mine...'

TO BE CONTINUED

Well, Sasuke's past is revealed. I hoped you all liked this chapter. In case you don't already know, Social Studies is another term for history.

Please review!!

Seeya,  
AlwaysHiei 


	6. Chapter 6

Tired of The Day

By: AlwaysHiei

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter- 6

Social studies was a very uninteresting class that most students used to write notes to their friends, gossip quietly amongst eachother, and space out.

The teacher was both a rather boring and annoying person who switched daily between having a very boring or a very annoying voice, which only made the subject both boring and annoying to all of the students. Very few mangaged to hold onto any of their previous interest in the topic of hisory. Even Hinata Hyuuga eventually got tired of it and resorted to looking around the room, doodling, and writing notes to her friends during the entire class.

Thus, we find our dear Hinata in the midst of drawing a picture. One of the night. It was very elaborate, with plenty of stars, but not an overabundance, the moon, nice trees in what seemed to be a park with shadows darkening everything. In the park there was a bench with two people on it. One was Hinata, while the other was a dark figure with lots of shadows over his face. When Hinata finished the picture, she sat and stared at him. She wanted so badly to know who he was.

But she did know who he was; she knew who he really was. She just didn't know who he was in the light when he was visible.

But that was Hinata's greatest wish at the moment. To figure out who the mysterious man was in the light so se could find him. She wanted so badly to find him and be able to be near him in the daytime too. He made Hinata feel more comfortable, and happier. He was the main reason why Hinata came to love the night so much; because he was in the night, and Hinata had fallen in love with him. It was odd to love someone whom you had never seen the face of clearly enough to identify him in the light. But she did, and there was nothing she could change about it.

As Hinata was lost in thought, Sasuke was too. He just couldn't wait for Hinata to see his note and reply. Even though it was unlike him, and even though he would never show it, Sasuke was acting like a little kid inside in his great excitement. Though when he thought about it, this was odd. And he almost felt as though he was betraying someone with his current mood. Like he was betraying her. The girl; the one in the night. The one Sasuke loved. Normally he'd feel this way for her and her alone, but now he was getting like this for some other girl whom he barely knew, and only knew in the sun. For the girl named Hinata Hyuuga.

As the two contemplated about these things in their minds, they both mindlessly gazed about the room at random classmates and objects. They each stared at pretty much everyone in the room; Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanake, Kiba Inuzuka, Gaara Suzaku, etc. It was weird, though; they stared at the same people at the same time and had the same thoughts on each person.

Naruto Uzumaki: He's a happy person, who, though he may be pretty dense and often acted annoying, meant well.

Sakura Haruno: She wasn't a mean person, just really annoying at times.

Ino Yamanake: Same as Sakura.

Kiba Inuzuka: Kinda the same as Naruto, except not quite as dense.

Gaara Suzaku: He acted cold and mean to everyone, but he was actually a cool person.

Shikamaru Nara: Lazy as can be, easily irritated, but not a mean person.

Finally, in a lack of persons to observe, their eyes fell on eachother. The two did noice the other looking, but neither backed down; they couldn't. They found eachother tantalyzing in a way, one that wouldn't allow them to take their eyes off of the beauty of the other for fear of never seeing something so great in the light again. Because usually the only beauty the two ever saw was during the dark hours when people slept. When they couldn't really see anything at all except shadows and the dim shining of the stars and moon.

Their thoughts on the other were identical as well: A mystery.

They ended up looking for the rest of the class until the bell rang and they had to stop.

"Hey!! Sasuke!" Naruto yelled at his friend while he stood anxiously waiting for him to get his book into his backpack. "Let me copy your notes!!"

'Oh crud...'

You see, Sasuke normally took notes in class, even boring ones, because he was determined to always be the best in all of his classes, and because it was just so simple for him to space out while still writing perfectly accurate notes in class. And he always allowed his friend Naruto to use them simply to show off his greatness and anger his friend.

But Sasuke forgot about taking notes today. He was preoccupied with Hinata Hyuuga.

"...Not today." Sasuke replied, keeping his cool posture and walking out of the room.

"WHY NOT??!!" Naruto yelled in frusteration.

"I don't feel like getting it out right now." Sasuke explained. "Besides, we have one more class to go and after that you'll be too busy preparing for dinner after school. You won't get the chance."

"THEN I'LL COPY IN THE MORNING!! GIVE 'EM TO ME!!" Naruto insisted.

"I don't want you to lose them, moron." Sasuke declined. "Maybe I'll let you before school."

"You'd better, Sasuke!!" Naruto warned.

As they made their way to their next class, Sasuke remembered the note that'd be on his locker and told Naruto he'd meet him in class.

Sasuke rushed to his locker and saw the note on the front. Sasuke ran over, took it off, and read it.

"Then we are rather similiar in some ways, I suppose. But, do you ever bother to go out into the night you claim to love?"

Sasuke paused to remember what he'd written.

"Like you, I much prefer the night.  
My preference is merely based on the lack of light."

Once he recollected his previous message in his head, he pulled out a scrap of paper and scribbled onto it his message, ran to Hinata's locker and taped it there before running off to class.

Sasuke and Naruto had both gotten stuck in home economics for their elective, along with tons of other guys who actually signed up for a fighting class that got canceled at the last minute, thus tossing all of them into home economics.

Most really sucked at the class, but Sasuke was actually pretty good at cooking. But that was to be expected. He lived alone, and he didn't like eating out.

Sasuke walked into the class and took his seat next to Naruto.

"Did she say what we're making yet?" Sasuke asked. The teacher usually mentioned it to the class if you got their early enough.

"Yeah. We're just making chocolate cake today 'because she wants to try and get the kids who aren't the best at cooking some of the more basic skills so it'll be easier for them to cook the more technical foods' or something like that." Naruto quoted the teacher.

"Whatever..." Sasuke muttered. Chocolate cake was very easy to make, so he wasn't really concerned.

Soon enough, the bell rang and class began.

Sasuke, being a more skilled cooker than most in the class, was paired up with Naruto, one of the worst.

Sasuke pretty much did everything, just making Naruto grab ingredients for him. He only really tried to explain what he was doing when the teacher was nearby.

Soon enough, the cake was made and the teacher tasted it and gave Sasuke an A+ while Naruto got a B- because she knew he hardly did anything at all.

After a few minutes, the bell rang and school was out. Naruto ran out of the school while yelling at Sasuke to meet them for dinner at the cafe.

Sasuke merely waved to his friend before going t his locker to get some books. When he arrived, he was dismayed to find no note on the front. He grabbed his books out of his locker and walked slowly out of the school.

As soon as he turned the corner from the hallway, Hinata Hyuuga rushed into the hallway and taped a note onto his locker. 'I hope he gets it before he leaves!' Hinata thought as she dashed to work.

TO BE CONTINUED

So sorry for the late update, but I've been a bit busy. I'll try and get the cafe part in next chapter, so do not fret! Anyhoo, please review!!

Seeya,  
AlwaysHiei 


	7. Chapter 7

Tired of The Day

By: AlwaysHiei

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter- 7

School had finally ended for the day, and we now find Gaara in the front of the school waiting for Ino. Yup. Ino. He'd earlier agreed to go with her to the library in order to discuss, and hopefully finish, their project. He had no idea what they'd write, but he was excited for them to write it as fast as possible and move on.

After about twenty minutes, Ino approached the red-haired man and said, "Sorry if you waited long; I was arguing with Sakura."

'Figures she'd be late...' Gaara thought before replying, "Whatever; let's get to the library."

"Okay!" Ino agreed cheerfully.

'She's so cheery...It's annoying...' Gaara thought before sighing and walking beside the girl on their way to the library.

After a few minutes of walking, Ino got bored.

Gaara wasn't talking to her, looking at her, or even acknowledging her. And that was bothering her.

Ino had always been one for conversation; it figured seeing as to how she had such a loud personality, with a loud voice to match. She loved talking about everything and everyone, and with everything and everyone. She wasn't used to silence.

But Gaara on the other hand was. He was always one for silence; it figured since he had such a subdued and quiet personality, with a quiet voice to match. He hated talking, and he rarely talked about anything or anyone, and tried to ignore everything and everyone.

But Ino could careless about Gaara's feelings; she was getting very uncomfortable, and just had to say something. She didn't know what to say, though, so she just blurted something random out;

"Is Hinata your girlfriend?"

Gaara just stopped walking and stared at Ino for a long moment before continuing their trek again. After another moment, he replied, "No."

"Oh. Everyone thinks she is." Ino explained.

"She's not. We're just friends."

"Well, you act like a couple; I mean, you two do everything together, you always get her a soda or a snack when you go to the vending machines, you save her seats at your lunch table, and you sometimes even walk her home when she doesn't go on the bus. Very couplish."

"She's just my friend." Gaara said before asking,"How do you know everything I do?"

"Huh? Oh; I don't know. Someone told me, I guess." Ino explained, shrugging a bit. "Everyone knows, and everyone thinks you're going out with her."

"Don't believe everything you are told. We're just good friends and that's all." Gaara insisted.

Ino didn't know why, but somehow she knew Gaara was telling the truth. And this actually made her happy, and a bit relieved. Ino had always been taught to not hold emotions in, and to allow people to know how she feels. She tended to do this by talking. Thus, she once again blurted something out;

"What a relief!"

Gaara turned his head a bit to stare at the girl for a moment before looking away and muttering, "Weirdo..."

Ino found herself blushing like mad. 'I don't know why I said that, but I hope he doesn't think I like him!!'

They were finally at the library.

The two walked into the large building and quickly found an empty table to sit at. They took their seats across from eachother, took out some paper and some pencils, and got started on the project.

And the first step to that was, apparently, doing nothing but staring at eachother.

Neither knew what to write.

This was going to be a long night.

Hinata Hyuuga was sitting in her bedroom in a bored state. She'd no clue as to what she could do. She didn't want to stay home, but Gaara was doing his project so se couldn't hang out with him, Temari was getting help on her math, so she couldn't bother her, Kiba and Shino were both working, Rock Lee was at a martial arts class, Neji was with him, and Naruto was with his own best friends.

She had nothing to do, and no one to do something with.

After a moment of deep thought, Hinata decided that she could at least leave the house and take a walk or something. So she got up, changed out of her school uniform into a random outfit, grabbed her wallet and cellphone, and left the house.

She quickly made her way to the local park where she walked around for a bit before sitting on a bench.

It was such a familiar bench to her. It was the one she and the guy she knew at night would sit on and talk when they were tired of dancing and singing. It was her favorite place.

Hinata leaned back on the bench, closed her eyes, and relaxed. This was such a comfortable place to her.

She ended up sitting their a lot longer than she originally thought she would before her stomach quietly growled.

Hinata opened her eyes, sat up, and decided she'd better get something to eat. She got up and left the park in search of some small restaurant or something. After walking a couple of blocks, she came across one called "Cafe AlwaysHiei" and decided to check it out.

"Hinata!" Hinata heard Kiba call before she went inside. Hinata turned around to see Kiba and Shino walking towards her. "Kiba, Shino!" She greeted back softly.

"What're you doing?" Kiba asked once they caught up to her.

"I'm going to get something to eat in here." Hinata explained, before asking "Would you like to come?"

"Sure!" Kiba agreed. The three of them made their way inside and waited to be seated.

Soon enough, a rather familiar girl came up to them and said, "How many in your--Oh, Hinata!" It was Sakura Haruno. "Hey! What brings you here?"

"We were hungry, and decided to check this place out!" Kiba explained.

"Cool. Come on in!" Sakura replied, smiling.

She seated the three at a small table by a window. Once they all sat down and ordered their drinks and meals, they took some time to look around. It was a nice, small cafe that was pretty much like any other restaurant is. Except, seated in the corner of the room was a small group of guys. This group included Kankurou, Gaara and Temari's brother, Shikamaru, Temari's crush who was pretty much her boyfriend, Chouji, Ino's friend, and Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha wasn't all that excited to be eating at this restaurant. His friends, well mainly Naruto, were being rather annoying, and his waitress, Sakura Haruno, was being really fangirlish. So he just allowed himself to space out and look around. It was like any other restaurant in looks, and didn't have anything out of the ordinary. Except by one of the windows sat two people, Kiba, some annoying kid from his class, Shino, the annoying kids best friend, and Hinata Hyuuga.

They both hardly realized who they were looking at, though, and turned back to their friends. 

After a few minutes of quietly conversing with her companions, Hinata told them she was going out for some fresh air; the small cafe was getting quite crowded, and the room was starting to get a bit warm and really loud.

She made her way outside quickly. Once there, she breathed a breath of relief. It was a lot cooler out here, and there wasn't anyone around. Or so she thought. Hinata had sat down on a banch to the side to get some fresh air before going back when she turned her head slightly to see Sasuke Uchiha.

'Sasuke!' Hinata thought, before blurting out a greeting. "Hello..."

Sasuke looked over to show he at least knew she was there and said, "Hn."

"I-It's nice to see you here, Sasuke." Hinata continued.

"Whatever." Sasuke replied, looking at her.

"D-do you have any i-ideas for our p-project?" Hinata asked, trying her best to strike some sort of conversation.

"No." Sasuke replied. "We don't really...Have a relationship. All that ever happened was the bus thing and this." 'And the notes... Which reminds me; I hope she replied to the last one, or at least plans to.'

"A-and neither of those a-are really worth a whole p-poem...' Hinata stated. "I-if it comes to that, w-we could always m-make something u-up."

"True; But Kakashi could probably tell a serious relationship from a fake one." Sasuke explained.

"Y-yeah." Hinata agreed. "I h-hope we c-can think of something s-soon."

"Hn...Me too." Sasuke agreed. They sat/stood in silence for a few minutes longer before it actually started to get really cold. Hinata, who didn't have a jacket, started shivering and it didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke. He had a jacket on himself, and felt bad for her. For some reason, he actually got the urge to give her his. But Sasuke refrained from such and looked at her for another minute. Eventually, after watching her pathetically try and regain some heat by rubbing her hands together and hugging herself, Sasuke ended up deciding to give up his pride and let her use it, just so she didn't get sick or anything.

But before he could do such, she got up and said, "I'm going b-back in, S-Sasuke."

He'd been too late. Usually he'd've been glad to have not been forced into helping someone else and possibly showing kindness, but for once Sasuke felt bad for being late. It was like he wanted to help her; o show her he wasn't the jerk he always acted like he was. To show her he was actually a nice guy. To keep her next to him for as long as possible.

Sasuke just ended up ignoring this strange feeling he was getting and went back inside himself.

"Hey!! SASUKE!!" Naruto yelled to get his attention.

Sasuke actually heard and turned around. "What?" He asked, annoyed.

"Isn't this place great?!!" Naruto asked.

"Whatever." Sasuk replied, indifferent about the restaurant.

"Well, you must like it; you actually bothered to stay the whole meal so far! You always leave as soon as you've eaten and given Shikamaru some money to pay for yourself! I think we should eat here more often!!" Naruto explained.

'He just likes Sakura... Then again, I only stayed because I like Hinata--I mean, because I like the food here.' Sasuke thought before saying, "Hn."

Naruto turned back to his conversation then, and Sasuke decided to see if Hinata was still there. Fortunately, she was. But she was getting up to leave now.

Sasuke didn't want her to leave. He wanted her to stay. He wanted to look at her eyes. But he couldn't stop her; she had to leave, or so he assumed by the way she seemed to move very quickly. And by the way she said bye to her friends and literally ran out the door.

'I wonder what her hurry is...?' Sasuke thought before glancing at the clock. It was almost midnight. Which meant everyone was getting to sleep now. Which meant the night girl would be at his door soon. Which meant Sasuke needed to be, too. Which meant Sasuke had to leave now.

So he got up and dashed out the door, leaving his friends behind. "Sasuke!! Where are you going?!" Naruto called. But Sasuke kept running. He wanted to see her.

TO BE CONTINUED

So, how was it? Sorry it was so short and rushed; I was in a hurry. I planned on updating a bit sooner, but decided against it seeing as to how it would've come out a lot worse if I had. I apologize for my delay. Anyhoo, please review!!

Seeya,  
AlwaysHiei 


	8. Chapter 8

Tired of The Day

By: AlwaysHiei

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter- 8

It was already midnight, and here we find Gai still walking around slowly through the school hallways, mopping the hallways as he went.

'This is so... boring, and hard... I'm so tired...' Gai thought over and over again.

You may be wondering why the heck he was cleaning the school up. I assure you, Gai isn't the janitor or anything. Well, at least not the permanent, or even payed, janitor.

You see, for some reason, the school had decided to give the night janitor some time off for once; he'd be gone for the week. Only, with the janitor gone, they'd no one to clean up after the messy students. Now, it was only a week, and the students weren't that messy, so you'd think the school could handle it. But the principal could sometimes be too thural, other times being too unthural, all depending on the time of day and amount she'd drinken before she needed to decide anything, so she wouldn't allow uncleanliness to go on at the time. Not even for a week. But, she also refused to pay anyone to clean up. And no one even bothered to bring up the topic of her cleaning the school each night.

Thus, Principal Tsunade came up with the plan to make one single, unfortunate, teacher do the job.

They had a drawing to decide who it would be. Each teacher reluctantly placed their name into a hat and waited for their boss to pick one out.

"Our janitor's gonna be Gai." Tusnade exclaimed, lazily. "You'd better do a good job; or else I'll fire you."

All the other teachers cheered in celebration before leaving the room to go home. Tsunade handed Gai the mop and bucket, before saying, "Get to it." and leaving.

So here Gai was, wandering the halls. He was almost done now, all he had to do was finish up this hall, and he could leave.

As he was finally finished, Gai made his way back to the closet where cleaning supplies were kept. On his journey there, he saw a white piece of paper on a locker door. Curiously, Gai made his way over to it. Upon reaching it, he realized the locker was Sasuke Uchiha's. 'This kid gets love notes all the time...I'll do him a favor and get rid of this one so he doesn't have to put up with it.' Though Gai, as he pulled the note off and crumpled it up, tossig it into the trashcan nearby and going to the closet so he could get out of there.

Sasuke was running full-speed to his home, hoping to get their before she did.

'Have to get their first...' Sasuke thought. As he ran, he thought about the girl he knew at night.

Finally, Sasuke made it to his door; and just in time. Because the girl was approaching.

She walked swiftly to Sasuke, who walked with her to the main roads of Konoha.

"Hello." Sasuke greeted as they walked.

"Hi." Hinata replied. "...How was your day?"

Somehow, Sasuke's voice came off as a bit hesitant.

"It was okay..." He answered.

"Oh.." Hinata's soft reply came.

For some reason, Sasuke was preoccupied. He couldn't stop thinking about a certain someone. No; it wasn't the night-girl. It was Hinata Hyuuga.

'Why do I keep thinking about her?!' Sasuke thought frusteratedly.

Before they knew it, they'd reached the main streets of Konoha.

Sasuke's thoughts were still based on Hinata, so he didn't even notice they'd reached their destination.

Hinata realized he was spaced out, and gently took his hand into her own.

Sasuke snapped out of his spaced-out state of mind, and looked up at Hinata's silouhette, a small blush forming on his cheeks. But Sasuke didn't pull away; he allowed her to lead him into the streets.

"The night is dark,

yet oh-so bright,

Here, with you,

I feel such warmth." Hinata sang, still holding his hand. She then twirled herself around in a small circle, pulling Sasuke along, before continuing the song.

"Here in this blanket of shadows,

I revel in my only freedom,

for when the sun must rise,

My freedom dies,

And I'll be alone again,

revealed to the world."

Hinata, still holding Sasuke's hand, danced around the street, on her way to the park, once again resuming her song as the two danced.

"And all will see,

the fake, unreal me,

the mask I created for others to know,

My mask is my shield against the light,

The light that acts as my foe."

Hinata stopped her soft, pretty singing for a second and smiled at Sasuke as they spun around together.

"But then the sun will go down,

Leaving in darkness this town,

And I will be me; the real me,

Smiling, here with thee.

In the protection of the blanket of shadows,

I'll be happy, for no one can see me,

And no one can judge me,

And I can be myself with no fear."

She paused again to dance around a corner, before singing the last part of the song.

"Yes I can be happy, I can be myself,

For I am with you in our blanket of shadows."

Sasuke smiled softly to her, though she could hardly, if she could at all, tell in the lack of light. He then looked around to find she'd already led him to the bench where they loved to sit and talk.

Hinata sat down on the bench, patting the spot next to herself to get him to sit as well.

"It's nice to hear you again." Hinata stated.

"Isn't 'see you again'?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course not! I can't see you!" Hinata exclaimed.

Sasuke chuckled lightly and replied, "My apologies, ma'am. You're correct."

They sat in silence, just enjoying each others company for a few minutes.

"I love the night..." Sasuke mumbled, leaning back on the bench. "The light sucks..."

"Yeah; it does." Hinata agreed.

"Today I got a new project. My partners a girl; she's pretty." Sasuke explained.

"She's 'pretty'?" Hinata asked, giggling. "Do you have a crush on her?"

"I meant she's 'pretty nice'. I don't have a crush on her." Sasuke denied.

"I'm sure she thinks you're handsome." Hinata continued, still giggling.

"How would you know how I look?" Sasuke asked, raising an unseen eyebrown.

"I can tell from your voice." Hinata explained.

"My voice?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yes! Your voice is all deep and mysterious." Hinata continued explaining.

Sasuke smirked. "Deep and mysterious, huh? Well, your voice is all gentle and soft, so I know you're cute."

They both started laughing. They could be so carefree together. When they were together in the night, they acted totally different. They were both playful, nice, and teased each other.

Suddenly Hinata grabbed Sasuke's hand again and pulled him up, running, and pulling him behind.

Sasuke caught up to her, still holding her hand, and asked, "Where are we running?"

"Anywhere. It doesn't matter. As long as I'm with you!" Hinata replied, still laughing.

Sasuke started laughing with her. So they ran and laughed through the streets of Konoha, neither getting tired and both being happy and ever-carefree.

They eventually stopped, in a different park of Konoha, both falling onto the grass and looking at the stars.

"Beautiful..." Sasuke mumbled, looking at Hinata, though all he could see was her silouhette.

"Yeah; it's gorgeous." Hinata agreed, though she was looking at the stars.

They just layed their for what seemed like too short of an amount of time, when it really was over an hour.

But they eventually had to get up, as it was 2:00 a.m.

"We'd better go..." Hinata pointed out.

Sasuke sighed before agreeing. "I guess so."

"I'll see you tomorrow night, then."Hinata said farewell before rushing off to her home.

"See you then!" Sasuke called. He watched her back as she ran. Suddenly, while watching her, the image of Hinata Hyuuga came over her shadow. Sasuke looked at the image, surprised. 'Hinata...?' Sasuke wondered, but then remembered her personality, and thought, 'Probably not; I just need to get some more sleep.' Sasuke then turned around and walked slowly home. 

'The night was too short... Way too short...'

TO BE CONTINUED

I updated; yay! Hope you liked it! I worked pretty hard!! The song part was written by me (I wrote it really fast (Hardly thought about it before I wrote the chapter) so it's kinda cruddy; sorry!)

Anyhoo, I hope everyone's holidays are/were happy!! And, with all of the dear kindness in your heart, PLEASE REVIEW!! Reviews are precious to me, and I can't deny them to be one of the good points to writing fanfictions; I love hearing others opinions on my writing. So do me a favor, take a few seconds, or really as long as you want, and leave a review saying what you think about this story.

Seeya,  
AlwaysHiei 


	9. Chapter 9

Tired of The Day

By: AlwaysHiei

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter- 9

Sasuke Uchiha woke up to the sound of rather loud birds chirping outside of his bedroom window.

"Chirp!"

Sasuke sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes.

'I'm so...tired...' He thought, glaring outside of his window, hoping the birds would notice and shut the heck up.

"Chirp!"

Apparently they did not.

"Ugh..." Sasuke groaned, as he grudgingly got out from under his warm covers and touched the cold floor with his feet.

Sasuke glared at the floor for a moment before glancing at his clock on his bedside table. It read "7:00 a.m.".

'I have 45 minutes before the bus gets there..' Sasuke calculated, getting off of his bed. He grabbed some clothing from his small dresser, ran into the restroom and took a quick shower. Once he was done and dressed again, he quickly ran a uneffective brush through his messy hair before leaving the room to his small kitchen.

He made himself two pieces of toast which he ate before going back upstairs to his restroom. He brushed his teeth and went back to his room, grabbing the necessary materials for school before making his way out of his home and on his to the bus stop.

Ino Yamanake made herself a small breakfast consisting of a piece of toast and few pieces of bacon, to eat on her to the bus stop. She rushed out of her home when she finished, walking quickly to the stop. Once there, she realized she was early, as none of her close friends had arrived yet. She looked around, hoping to find someone she could at least look like she was hanging out with for the time being, as to not look like she'd no friends. The only people she actually knew was Sasuke Uchiha; he'd probably punch her if she even tried to converse with him- and Gaara Suzaku; Ino wasn't sure what he'd do.

'Maybe I should go talk to him... I have no one else, and he looks a little lonely himself...' Ino told herself, staring at Gaara. He had the same, cold look on his face as always. 'Besides, I can always just pretend I needed to know something for the project.' Ino continued to tell herself before she got the nerve to actually approach him.

"Hey, Gaara!" Ino greeted lightly, with a confident, bright smile on her face. "How's it going?"

Gaara just stared before replying, "Same as always."

"Oh, okay!" Ino said. "I'm doing fine, myself."

After a few moments of awkward silence, Gaara asked, "What did you need?"

"Oh! I just wanted to know when we should meet up again for our project since we never finished yesterday." Ino explained.

"I'm not sure; I'll think about it and tell you later." Gaara explained.

"Oh. okay." Ino agreed to his proposal.

Gaara just turned away from her then, staring in another direction.

'I'm guessing he doesn't like me too much, huh?' Ino thought to herself, for some reason a little sad at this.

"Gaara!" A soft voice called. Ino looked up to find it was Hinata Hyuuga.

'Hinata's lucky; Gaara likes her.' Ino thought, staring at the girl who was walking towards Gaara.\

"Hinata." Gaara greeted.

'He even bothered to greet her.' Ino continued.

"How was your project with Ino yesterday?" Hinata asked.

"It was okay. We didn't get much done, but it was fine." Gaara explained.

'He's talking to her, too. And it's not because she talked to him first. Because he wants to. He even sounds happy!' Ino kept going.

Gaara smiled at Hinata lightly.

'He's even smiling at her!!' Ino was about to explode in jealousy. 'Wait! Why do I care? I like Sasuke anyways, so it doesn't matter to me.' 

While Ino tried to feign any possible feelings she could have for Gaara, Sakura finally arrived and approached.

"Hey, Ino." Sakura greeted her friend. Ino turned to look at Sakura. Sakura looked a little tired, and had a miserable look on her face.

"Sakura, you okay?" Ino asked.

"I was up all night thinking about the project." Sakura replied. "You aren't looking too good yourself, Ino."

"I was thinking all night about the project, too." Ino explained.

"Sakura smirked at her friend before whispering quietly, as their were other people around, "You sure it wasn't about your project partner?"

"What?!" Ino whispered back harshly. "No! Besides, I can say the same for you and Lee!!"

"At least I can admit to you that Lee was indeed one of my thoughts last night." Sakura replied.

"Oh? You have a crush or something?" Ino continued.

"I'm not sure. It's between him and Naruto." Sakura sortive affirmed.

"You can't decide?" Ino asked, surprised.

"I'm not sure... I know I love one of them, but I don't know who. I mean, I love them both, but in different ways. One more like a brother, and one more like a boyfriend. I'm just not sure which is which." Sakura exclaimed.

"You don't even know if which you really like?!" Ino said, about to laugh.

"You're not one to talk. You're not sure if you even like someone. You were just wondering if you had feelings for Gaara Suzaku." Sakura whispered back harshly.

"How would know, Sakura?!" Ino questioned.

"Ino, you're my best friend! We've been best friends for years! I can tell!" Sakura replied, almost laughing herself.

"Well?" Ino asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well what?" Sakura asked, raising her own eyebrow.

"If oyu can tell that I'm wondering, then can you tell if I do?!" Ino asked.

"I don't know, look at him." Sakura ordered.

Ino didn't question and obeyed her friend, staring at the back of Gaara's head.

Sakura looked at Ino's face, thought for a minute, before saying, "I think you do."

"No way!" Ino exclaimed, shaking her head for emphasis. "I do not! And you couldn't tell, anyways; all I did was look at him!!"

"Yes way. Your facial expression and the look in your eyes gave it all away." Sakura affirmed.

"So you're pretty much saying I've fallen in love?" Ino asked.

Sakura nodded.

"You're serious?"

Sakura nodded.

"And you're saying you also fell in love, but you're not definite who it was with?"

Sakura nodded.

"Then what about Sasuke?!!" Ino asked, actually getting angry.

Sakura sighed before explaining,"Let's be serious, Ino; Neither of us loved him. It was just silly infatuations that stuck with us for a while. I think we're both mature enough to realize this, and to move on. Ino; I'm looking for someone I love. Not someone I think is hot."

Ino just stared at her friend. 'Since when did Sakura become more mature than me?!! When we were little, I was the smart one!!'

Meanwhile, Gaara and Hinata were having their own conversation about such things as love.

"G-Gaara?" Hinata said softly, as they'd lapsed into a moment of silence.

"Hm?" Gaara showed signs of his paying attention.

"Um... What w-would y-you do if youw-weren't sure if y-you like s-someone or s-someone e-else?" Hinata asked. She didn't mean to ask Gaara these kinds of things, but he was her best friend, and the only person she was comfortable enough to tell everything. 'I could ask Tenten, but Neji'd end up finding out...' Hinata thought.

Gaara just looked at her for a moment; Hinata always came to him with her problems, as he was her best friend. He just hated it when her problems were this kind of problem. 'She needs to get more super-close girl friends for this kinda thing; one that won't go off and tell other people like her cousin...' Gaara thought. But, he wasn't complaining. It was pretty cool to have someone rely on you, and he understood that she had no one else to ask.

Finally, Gaara began his answer. "Maybe you love one in a different way then you love the other; maybe one's more like a brother." 'Or maybe both.' Gaara's more protective side mentally added. "

"N-no... It's the s-same; and n-not like a s-sibling." Hinata shook her head. "B-but they b-both r-remind me of e-each other, e-except ones m-more c-carefree."

"Well which one do you like better?" Gaara asked.

Hinata thought for a minute before answering, "The c-carefree one, b-but I s-still love the o-other the s-same way."

Gaara looked over at his friend again before saying, "Just think about it; I'm sure somethig will come up, and you'll realize you like one differently form the other. Or you'll at least realize something that solves it all."

"Thank y-you, Gaara." Hinata thanked him. 'I hope I do!'

Finally, the bus arrived. The sutdents all filed onboard, taking their seats as they got on. Gaara whispered to Hinata as they walked on, "Sit by me today."

Somehow, Hinata felt a little sad about that; about not sitting by Sasuke. But she ignored the feeling and obeyed. At least she knew her friend was watching out for her.

The ride was uneventful, and they arrived at school quickly. The students got offboard and walked around randomly on campus.

Sasuke immediately made his way to his locker, looking for something on his locker. Yup; the note.

But, it wasn't there.

'She hasn't written back...?' Sasuke thought. 'Maybe she plans on such this morning...'

Sasuke turned back around in time for the bell to ring. Sasuke took one of the less taken routes to his classroom, in order to get their quickly and without trouble. Unfortunately, as he turned a corner, he collided right into Hinata Hyuuga.

They both fell to the floor with a crash. Gaara, the only other student around, got a concerned look on his face.

Sasuke quickly got up, looking the girl. 'Why didn't she reply?' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke offered her a hand and helped her up. "Thank y-you!" Hinata bowed to Sasuke. Sasuke just kept staring before walking past her and going to class.

Gaara rolled his eyes at Sasuke's back before asking, "You okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine." Hinata insisted.

"Let's get to class, then." Gaara suggested, leading the way to Kurenai's class.

As they walked, Hinata glanced over to a wall of lockers in search of one thing; a reply note from Sasuke. 'He'd have replied by now.' Hinata thought, as she searched. But to no avail. There was no note. 'He didn't reply?' Hinata thought. She looked to the ground as they kept walking. 'I guess I was wrong, then.'

Gaara and Hinata walked to the classroom, passing a trashcan on the way. Gaara tossed in an empty soda can, which landed atop a small, white slip of paper which read in neat writing,

"Do you know a girl who resides in the night? Do you spend your nights with her? If so, please reply; if not, then you aren't the right guy. At that point, do not reply."

TO BE CONTINUED

So it would seem Hinata isn't quite so dense. Unfortunately, Gai ruined it all, so now we'll have to wait and see what happens. I was able to update (sortive) a day early (I think). I did get my days mixed up, though. I thought it was Thursday until I was told that it was actually Friday, which really sucks.

I don't know why, but I was wondering if anyone has heard this Hilary Duff song called "Who's That Girl" or something rather. A kind reviewer recently brought up that it resembles this story; I thought that was cool. And I was going through my CD collection, and I ended up listening to OceanAvenue by Yellowcard, and I thought it was like this too.

I get some reviews that say they agree with night being the best. Night's cool, but I'm scared of the dark sometimes, so I don't like going out into it. My favorite time is in the morning between when the moon goes down and the sun rises. That's the best. I even got a review saying that this story is like their life! That's gotta be interesting, hm? I hope you find out who that guy is. Anyhoo, though, do remember to review!! 

Seeya,  
AlwaysHiei 


	10. Chapter 10

Tired of The Day

By: AlwaysHiei

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter- 10

Kiba Inuzuka dashed through the hallways of the school he attended, doing his best to make it to his math class in time.

Math was Kiba's first period class. He was almost always late for it. He didn't mean to, but somehow he always ended up running late at the start of his schoolday. Mainly because he always woke up late. Normally it wasn't a big deal, but his teacher, Kurenai, got angry the day before and said he'd have detention if he didn't get there on time. Kiba didn't want detention because he plannedon going to the park and playing with Akamaru that day.

So, he was doing his best to get there.

Unfortunately, it wasn't likely.

He ran as fast as he could in the small, narrow hallways, trying his best to avoid colliding with anything. He was almost there...Almost! All he had to do was turn and open the door...

BAM

He ran straight into something and was flat on his back.

Kiba started to sit up, rubbing his back and scrunching his eyes shut in pain, when he heard something say, "OW!!"

Kiba opened his eyes to see her getting up in front of him.

'So that was what I hit! I'd better give her a piece of my mind!!' Kiba thought, forgetting class completely.

She was thinking the same thing. She'd also been in a hurry, for the same reason as Kiba, and was very angry at him.

"YOU FRIGGEN' MORON!!" They both yelled in unision once they'd both stood up.

"Why're you calling me a moron?!! You're the one who ran into me!!" She screeched in Kiba's ear.

"You ran into me!!" Kiba defended.

"What?!! You--"

Ding Dong Ding Dong

The bell rang.

The two stood perfectly still with shocked looks on their faces.

Suddenly, the door to the classroom swung open, and there stood Kurenai. Kurenai looked sternly at both of her late students before saying,

"I told you both to be here on time. You didn't listen. So now I'm telling you both to be in this classroom after school is out for one hour of detention." Kurenai said, crossing her arms in front of her.

The two whipped their heads around and tried to explain to their teacher their lateness.

"But, Sensei! It isn't my--"

"I was here, but he--"

"I DON'T WANT TO HERE IT!" Kurenai yelled. "I told you to be here, and you weren't! I don't care what happened. You still have detention! Now shutup, get in this classroom, and sit down!"

The two students just stood their with shocked looks on their faces.

"I mean NOW! HURRY IT UP, INUZUKA, SUZAKU!! I have a class to teach!!"

The two obeyed and rushed into the room, taking their seats in silence.

"Nice going, Kiba." Temari whispered, as they sat next to each other.

"It's your fault, Temari." Kiba replied.

"Shut it, you two." Kurenai warned. "As usual, we'll be working in groups of your choice for todays assignment."

Soon enough, Kiba and Temari both found themselves in their usual group of friends.

"K-Kiba, T-Temari; a-are you guys o-okay? I h-heard you g-got detention.." Hinata brought up as they all got to work on their math work.

"Yeah, we did." Temari admitted. "But it's only because of Kiba. He's such an idiot."

Kiba refrained from replying, as he knew she was ignoring him. Everytime they got in a serious fight, Temari always just ignored him. They got in tons of fights, but usually they were just arguments. This was one where they both got in trouble because of each other, so Temari was really angry. Kiba didn't mind their arguments; he actually enjoyed them, but these fights where she never talked to him; it actually got to him.

'She'll be over this tomorrow...' Kiba told himself as he looked over his assignment. But it'd be a long today for him without her talking, more like yelling, to, or at, him. Kiba never told anyone, but Temari was one of his highlights to school-days. School was generally boring to Kiba, but Temari gave him something to think about. And arguing with her was great, because Kiba loved arguing and yelling, and Temari was one of the few people Kiba knew at school who could rival him at either.

But when she ignored him, he had very little to do.

Kiba stared at Temari who was asking Hinata for help on some math problems. Temari, catching him staring, made eye contact with him and glared at him. Kiba got the message and looked away, back at his math.

'Man... I'm bored..'

Finally, the bell rang for second period. Hinata quickly gathered her things and left Kurenai's classroom, on her way to Kakashi's.

'Sasuke and I will have to work on our project, probably.' Hinata thought, a bit happily, as she and Gaara walked to class in silence.

They made it to class without incident, and went inside, sitting down.

Kakashi walked in about ten minutes after the bell rang, took out the roll sheet, looked around, made a few marks on the sheet, and finally said,

"Get with your partners, everyone. No fangirls near Sasuke."

Hinata went over to where Sasuke sat and found an open seat near his. She sat down and said, "S-Sasuke, good m-morning."

Sasuke looked at her and replied, "...Morning."

"I'm n-not r-really s-sure what we c-could write, do y-you have any i-ideas?"

"No."

Hinata sighed. They'd gotten nowhere so far.

Sasuke just sat there, staring at Hinata blankly.

Hinata realized they'd get nothing done, and dug into her binder, pulling out a blank piece of paper and a pencil.

She started sketching.

Sasuke watched. 'What's she drawing...?' He wondered.

After about ten minutes, she'd apparently finished. It was a simple picture of the night. The stars and the moon in the dark sky, basically. Except, in the middle, stood two figures that were darker than the rest of the picture. One looked like a girl, and the other a guy.

After looking at this for a long time, Sasuke remembered something.

He took ap paper out of his own binder, and quickly wrote in neat handwriting,

"A blanket of shadows, our relationship lies,  
For out in the open, our relationship dies."

'Why'd I write that...? Hinata and I don't have a relationship like that. That's the night-girl and I. This is worthless for us two.." Sasuke thought. But instead of throwing this away, he slipped it back safely into his binder.

While Sasuke had written his little thing, Hinata herself had done something similiar.

Having remembered the same thing, Hinata had written,

"To each other we act without a mask.  
Real in the relationship in which we bask."

'That makes no sense... Not for Sasuke and I anyways.' Hinata thought, all the while slipping that and her drawing into her own binder.

The two went back into silence for a while until Sasuke suddenly broke the silence.

"Too bad you couldn't be with Gaara, and I wasn't with Naruto, or even Lee. At least I have a relationship with the two."

"Y-yeah; no o-offense, but, I-I don';t know what w-we could write f-for this." Hinata replied, nodding her head in agreement. They went back into silence.

Hinata, feeling nervous, decided to say something this time. She hesitated for a moment before the question she had for Sasuke popped out of her mouth, "S-Sasuke, d-don't get the w-wrong idea p-please, as I'm j-just c-curious, but, d-do you h-have a g-girlfriend?"

'I can't believe I just asked that.'

Sasuke looked at her, a little amused at first before thinking about the question for a moment. Finally, he answered.

"I do."

"R-really?" Hinata asked, a little surprised he actually replied. And a little sad at his answer, too.

"Yes. What about you?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hinata widened her eyes in surprise, before thinking about it.

"I-I do."

Before any further conversation could be made, the bell rang.

The two got up silently and left the room with the rest of the class.

With only a few words, their relationship had improved. Maybe they'd have something to write soon.

TO BE CONTINUED

This was a little filler-ish, thinking about it now, but I'm in a hurry as I write this. (I'm tired...) Thanks for reading, and please review!! 

Seeya,  
AlwaysHiei 


	11. Chapter 11

Tired of The Day

By: AlwaysHiei

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; Masashi Kishimoto does.

Chapter- 11

"Yay! Yay! Yay!! Yay!!! I get to spend time with Sakura outside of school, I get to hang out with Sakura out side of school!!"

"Lee!" Sakura scolded, turning to her companion, shaking her fist angrily at him. "I told you five minutes ago to quit being so loud!!"

"I'm sorry, Sakura, but I'm just so excited; I must be the luckiest man alive right now!!" Lee insisted.

"It's not a big deal, Lee-- We're working together on a project, and we need to get it done." Sakura explained. "Now let's just get to my house."

"Yes ma'am!!" Lee exclaimed. "Yay, Yay, Yay!! I'm going to get to see Sakura's room!!" Lee continued his cheering.

Sakura just kept walking in front of him, with an awkward blush in her cheeks. 'He's so excited over spending time with me... It really isn't a big deal.'

'I can't believe I have detention because of that- that MORON!!' Temari screamed in her head, as she walked to the dtention classroom furiously.

Before she knew it, she'd made it to the classroom and walked inside. There was a few scattered about kids sitting throughout the room, with a random teacher practically asleep in the front.

Temari walked towards the teacher and handed him her detention slip. The teacher took it and lazily pointed at an empty desk next to some kid with his hood up.

Temari made her way to the desk silently, eyeing the kid next to it warily, as he almost seemed dead with his head on the desk. Temari sat down cautiously, placing her bag on the ground. About five minutes after she had, the teacher got up and announced, "I'm going to the restroom. Stay in here." And he left.

As soon as the door shut behind him, all the so-far silent students began to make movement and talk to one and other. Suddenly, the boy next to Temari shuffled in his place and said, "Hey Temari."

'I recognize that voice; it's that moron Kiba!!' She thought. "What do you want, jerk?!!"

"Gee, I say hi and you act like I threatened you or something. Can't a friend greet a friend?" Kiba replied, lifting hid head off of the desk so Temari could see his face.

"You're the reason I'm in here!" Temari said.

"You ran into me." Kiba replied, shaking his head at her accusation. "It's your fault."

"No it isn't!!" Temari insisted.

"Who cares whose fault it is anyways; We're both in here, so let's make the best of it." Kiba suggested.

"Whatever." Temari gave up finally; he was right.

"Hey, Temari, why don't you ever leave your hair down?" Kiba asked.

"Why should I?" Temari asked back.

Kiba shrugged before saying, "I just think it'd look pretty."

Temari looked at him with the tiniest hint of a blush in her face. 'Ppretty?!'

Temari regained her composure quickly and shot back, "Well, I think you should always leave your hood down; It looks more handsome."

Kiba looked up, blushing a tiny bit himself.

Ino skipped happily on her way to the library with Gaara again.

Today, Ino felt a lot more confortable with Gaara than previously- She was used to his silence now, and found she actually enjoyed it compared to the screaming in her ears she usually heard from others.

Gaara looked over at Ino, thinking, 'Why does she seem so happy? Yesterday she was uncomfortable with me, but today she's a ease.'

Gaara turned back to watch where he was going, seeing that they were almost at the library. But he also saw a small smoothie shop on the way.

At the sight of this shop, Gaara suggested something. "Ino. Let's get a smoothie."

Gaara had no clue why he said that, and wanted to smack himself in the head for it. Why would Gaara want a smoothie; and with an annoying girl like Ino?

In stopped midskip and looked at Gaara with momentary amazement before smiling sweetly and replying, "Okay!" afterwards continuing on with skipping, towards the smoothie shop, Gaara in tow.

Neji patiently waited for his girlfriend, Tenten, outside of the local movie theater. They were planning on seeing a horror movie together.

Neji wanted to see a horror movie in the hopes of Tenten getting scared in the movie and hugging Neji during th entire thing or something, and Tenten had agreed to his pick, not being told his reason of course.

"Sorry I'm late, Neji!" Tenten yelled as she ran up to her boyfriend and quickly gave him a hug.

"It's fine; you were only a minute late anyways." Neji insisted, smiling at her.

"That's good. Man, I'm excited to see this! I've been wanting to for a while now." Tenten explained as they walked inside.

'You're gonna be so scared!' Neji thought excitedly, nodding at what Tenten was saying as she told him about her day.

They got some sodas and popcorn and went inside the theater.

Naruto ran quickly through the streets of Konoha, in search of a certain pink-haired girls house.

"Sa-ku-ra! Gonna go see Sa-ku-ra!" Naruto sang to himself as he ran about. He was trying to get to her home simply because he wanted to see her, and she actually said he could go over to her house that day. He was technically going for some help in math. He'd been having some problems recently in that class, and the teacher suggested he get some tutoring or something. And naturally Naruto decided he wanted Sakura to tutor him. And Sakura actually agreed.

Finally, Naruto found her address, took a deep breath, and knocked on her door.

Knock Knock

Only a few seconds after, the door swung open to reveal Sakura herself.

"Naruto?" She said, with a surprised look on her face. "What are you doing here-- Heck, how did you know I lived here?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, surprised. "You gave me your adress so I could get here today. You're supposed to tutor me in math, remember?"

Sakura had a look on her face that made it seem like she was trying to remember something. After a minute, she said, "Oh, right. I completely forgot; I was thinking that was next week." Sakura then sighed, and walked to the side to allow Naruto in. Naruto walked in and looked arond, in awe of the fact that he was in Sakura's house.

Naruto stood there, dumbfounded until Sakura's tapping her foot on the ground brought him back to reality.

"Well, since I told you to come here today, I guess I have no choice but to let you stay and help you. But, I'm going to be doing my English project at the same time, so I won't be able to help as much as you might need me to." Sakura warned. "Follow me."

They trekked upstairs to a door with a small sign on it that said "Sakura" on it. Sakura opened the door and immediately Naruto heard a loud and excited, "SAKURA!! YOU'RE BACK!! HOW WONDERFUL; I'M SO HAPPY!!"

"Please quit yelling, Lee." Sakura practically pleaded.

'Lee?! He's here??!!' Naruto thought, shocked. 'Why is he here? Is he being tutored too? Or, or is he her-- Is Lee Sakura's boyfriend??!!'

"L-Lee...?" Naruto said cautiously, as he walked into Sakura's bedroom. Sure enough, their Lee was; green jumpsuit and all.

"Naruto! Great to see you! But, what might I ask, are you doing here?" Lee exclaimed.

"Sakura's gonna tutor me in math. But what are you doing here?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"We're working on our poem for English. We're partners." Sakura explained. "Naruto, you go over their to my desk and get started on your homework. If you have any questions, just ask. And Lee, just keep trying to think of something poetic to say about us."

Naruto cringed at the term "Us" Sakura used to refer to her and Lee at the same time. On the other hand, Lee seemed to smile even wider at the term.

They both did as they were told and went to opposite sides of the room, Sakura in the middle.

Hinata rushed around her bedroom, trying to clean it up before Sasuke arrived. Yup, Sasuke.

They'd both realized that they'd need a lot of time on their project, as they'd nothing so far, and had decided last minute to meet up after school. Hinata's home just happened to be their place of meeting. Sasuke just needed to stop back home before he went to her house to drop his stuff off. And Hinata wanted her room to be clean when he got there. But, it was hard to clean an already clean room. But even with the cleanliness, Hinata continued dashing about, trying to clean anything she could.

Before she knew it, though, there was a knock on her bedroom door. Hinata stopped running, and cautiously opened the door to find her younger sister, Hanabi on the other side.

"H-Hanabi?" Hinata asked.

"Someone is here for you downstairs." Hanabi explained before leaving to her own room.

Hinata took a deep breath, glanced into her bedroom mirro before quickly walking downstairs.

"S-Sasuke?" Hinata mumbled when she got downstairs and saw the Uchiha awkwardly standing in her giant homes doorway room.

"Sorry if I took a long time." Sasuke said shortly to Hinata.

"No p-problem." Hinata assured.

When Sasuke was about to reply, Hiashi Hyuuga, walking in from another entry, said, "Good afternoon; Uchiha Sasuke I presume?"

Sasuke turned to face Hiashi and replied, "Yes."

"Nice to meet you, then." Hiashi continued, bowing ever-so-slightly. He then turned a bit to face his daughter, "Hinata." He said, shortly, and a bit coldly.

"Father." Hinata greeted, bowing.

Hiashi merely spared her a scrutinizing look before going back to Sasuke.

"What are you doing here?"

"We're partners for a project." Sasuke explained shortly.

"I see." Hiashi nodded. "How unfortunate for someone like you, to have a incompetent partner like her."

Hinata looked down at the floor sadly.

"Are you doing this here or are you going out?" Hiashi continued, as though he never insulted her.

They'd planned on staying there, but Sasuke didn't want to anymore. He could tell this man was making Hinata feel uncomfortable. 'And if she's so uncomfortable she can hardly funcition, then she'd really be incompetent.' Sasuke reasoned with himself before replying.

"We're leaving."

"I see. Then I will see you later on, Hinata." Hiashi said, leaving the room.

"Where a-are we g-going?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke merely said, "Go get you coat."

Hinata obeyed and grabbed her sweater and bag from her bedroom, before going back downstairs and following her companion out of the house and into the busy streets of Konoha.

They walked for quite a while in search of somplace they could stop and discuss their project plans. Neither knew what the other liked, though, so they didn't know where to stop.

After walking for a half-hour or so, though, Sasuke got tired, looked around, picked a random place and said,

"Let's go to that ice-cream parlor."

Hinata looked up at what he suggested and immediately agreed excitedly, "Okay!"

Sasuke looked back and raised an eyebrow at her ice cream enthusiasm. Hinata blushed a bit before he turned back around and walked over to the parlor with Hinata at his side.

Sasuke knew exactly what he wanted already, as did Hinata.

A cashier approached the two and asked, "What can I get you?"

Hinata looked at Sasuke who looked back expectantly. Hinata, taking this as a sign to order, looked over to the cashier and replied, "I-I'll have one scoop of vanilla on a cone, please." softly.

"Allright. And you, sir?"

Sasuke said, "One scoop of rainbow sherbert on a cone."

The cashier nodded and got their orders. Once they had their ice cream, it came time to pay.

"Five dollars, please."

Hinata began to pull out her money when Sasuke touched her hand lightly as if to say "Stop". Hinata froze at the touch, and looked at their hands disbelievingly.

"I'll pay." Sasuke explained, giving a five the cashier.

Their hands were still touching, and Hinata looked over at Sasuke. You could barely tell, but he was definitely blushing just a little. She didn't know why, but the sight was so cute to her that she couldn't help but smile herself.

'His touch reminds me of his...' Hinata thought.

Oncew he got his receipt though, he let his hand drop away from Hinata's.

"Let's go sit outside." He suggested, and Hinata complied.

TO BE CONTINUED

This was long. And I'm tired again. I hope you enjoyed it! The school day went by without incident, in case anyone's wondering about that. Anyhoo, please reivew!!

Seeya,  
AlwaysHiei 


	12. Chapter 12

Tired of The Day

By: AlwaysHiei

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; Masashi Kishimoto does.

Chapter- 12

Sasuke sat across from Hinata at a small table outside of the parlor, staring. Just staring at her as she licked her ice cream.

'I wonder what we'll write..' Sasuke thought, continuing his watching of her eating.

Meanwhile, Hinata was spacing out while eating her tasty ice cream in bliss, not noticing his staring.

Sasuke, tired of the silence, suprised Hinata by suddenly saying, "Is it good?"

"W-What?" Hinata stopped licking, clearly surprised at Sasuke saying something.

"Is it good?"

"Th-the ice cream?"

"Yes; is it good?"

"O-oh, yeah i-it is. Thank y-you for g-getting it for m-me."

"As long as it was good." Sasuke concluded their random conversation.

Hinata gave him a confused look, 'Why would Sasuke care if I liked it or not; he never seemed to care about people's opinions before..'

Hinata just mentally shrugged, and went back to licking.

Sasuke began trying to think of something, more interesting, to say to her.

"Have you thought of anything to write?"

Hinata looked up and replied, "No, I-I haven't u-unfortunately."

"Well, we could try listing everything we've done together." Sasuke suggested.

He's being nice today...' Hinata though before replying, "G-good idea. We r-road on the bus n-next to each other."

"And then we got this project."

"A-and then w-we met at the restaurant."

"Then I went to your house today."

"A-and now we're e-eating ice c-cream together."

"Well, let's both try and find some significance if those events, I guess."

They both lapsed into silence, thinking about what all had happened. 'For me, those are all poem-worthy, as each incident was important, but to him/her... Probably not.' The each though, remembering everything.

'On the bus ride, I remeber being so scared of Sasuke, and then I found out he was very similar to me.'

'On the bus, Hinata shocked me when she sat down, as no one ever sat with me. I acted rude, but really I was a little happy that someone had enough guts to do that; that maybe not everyone was scared of me. And then, I found out she disliked the day too.'

'When I found out I had to work with Sasuke, I was worried. We had no friendship, and I hardly knew anything about him.'

'On the project, I was relieved to get Hinata as she was not a fangirl, not an irritating fanboy of a fangirl of mine, and she wasn't Gaara, who, while not annoying, doesn't ever talk at all, and I'd never get anything done with. Not that I'm getting much done now, but...'

'I remember, I was surprised to see him at the restaurant, but a little happy. Until I had to go, but I was just a tiny bit excited. Esepcially when we were both outside.'

'I was surprised, but happy. When we went outside, I grew nervous, and I was about to offer her my jacket when she ran off. But, at least I remembered I was late myself.'

'When he came over, I was nervous. And then my father... But Sasuke was so kind, and got me out of there as soon as possible. Sasuke's a lot nicer than I used to think.'

'Well, I was nervous to go over I guess, and then her father was being a jerk to her. I was very angry, and worried about her. So I just got her out.'

'Well, Sasuke got me ice cream, and he's being really nice to me. I'm very happy to be with him right now.'

'I got her ice cream. She said it's good. I'm glad.'

"I didn't think of anything." Sasuke lied. 'She didn't find any of that important, I don't want to embarass myself in front of her.'

Hinata looked up, a little dismayed, 'But none of it mattered to him.'

"N-neither did I." Hinata lied back, looking down.

Sasuke looked at her skeptically. 'She seems a little... Sad.'

"Are you all right?" Sasuke asked, curious if she were. 'She really seems sad now.'

Hinata looked up. "Y-yes."

"Why don't we go for a walk?"

"O-okay." Hinata agreed.

They both got up and walked together randomly through town.

Eventually, they ended up in the main square.

In the main square, there was many, many couples walking about, holding hands, hugging, kissing.

Hinata and Sasuke both looked around at anything but each other as they walked, a little uncomfortable. They weren't quite fitting in.

'Everyone's together, except for us.'

Hinata slowly turned her head to glance at Sasuke, a blush on her cheeks. Sasuke himself turned around at the same moment, to look at Hinata. They both caught each other looking and quickly turned around.

'Sasuke's so handsome, he's making me nervous.' Hinata thought, blushing even more.

'Hinata's really cute-- especially when she's blushing.' Sasuke thought, blushing himself, after getting caught staring.

The two continued walking, not saying a word; just looking at all of the couples.

Temari sat boredly in detention, just waiting for it to end.

'I'm so bored-- why do I have to here?!' She complained silenty. 'Well, it's not too bad. At least Kiba's here too... Not that it matters; I-I mean, I don't like him or anything. Just because he's my friend, sorta, and I guess I could talk to him and stuff while I'm in here!'

Meanwhile, Kiba was blushing slightly, a little embarassed over the whole, "Better without the hood" comment from Temari. 'Does that mean she thinks I'm attractive or something?'

Eventually though, detention was over and class was dismissed. On the way out, walking together, Kiba got the courage to say something.

"Hey, Temari, wanna go... grab a bite to eat?"

Temari looked over, surprised before scowling and replying, "Yeah, sure. Whatever. As long as you pay."

"Fine." Kiba agreed.

Neji and Tenten sat in the movie theater, Tenten intently wantching the movie, Neji intently watching Tenten.

'Isn't this scaring her?' Neji asked himself. 'Why isn't this scaring her?! The whole plan was for this to scare her, so that she'd rely on me, and hug me throughout the movie! And yet she sits there, fascinated! Not scared!!'

Tenten continued watching the movie, completely into it, and completely ignoring Neji.

Neji watched the screen for the moment, until suddenly the bad guy/monster popped up out of nowhere.

Neji freaked out, jumped his seat, and got a frightened look in his eyes. 'This is the scariest movie!' Neji thought, unconciously grabbing Tenten's hand in fear, and clutching it, staring at the screen in horror. 'I want to leave!'

Gaara and Ino stood inside of the smoothie shop, reading over the menu in search of tasty flavors to choose.

Ino and Gaara both finally found a flavor they both wanted at the same time.

"I'll have strawberry-banana." They said.

"Two strawberry-banana smoothies, comin' up." The cashier replied, ringing up the price as a co-worker began busily making the smoothies.

"Strawberry-banana is the best flavor ever!" Ino rambled to Gaara. "It tastes great, huh? I mean, it isn't too sweet, but not too unsweet."

Gaara hardly listened to what she said as he gazed at her pretty face. 'Strawberry-banana is the best flavor...' He silenty agreed. 'It's red, me, mixed together with, yellow or blond, you. Strawberry-banana is like you and me together.'

Sakura sat in her room with Naruto and Lee, trying to both assist Naruto in math, and write the peom with Lee.

"How do I solve 6X-5 13, Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"You add 5 to both sides, and then divide both sides by 6!" Sakura explained. "That's just a basic equation; you really do need tutoring!"

"Sakura, how should I write this?" Lee asked.

"Just make sure you use past-tense in that line, okay?" Sakura replied.

"All right!!"

"Sakura how do I do this?"

"Sakura, how about this?"

"Sakura, is this right?"

"Sakura, does this sound okay?"

"Sakura, this doesn't make sense!"

"Sakura, I'm a bit confused about what I should write next."

"Sakura, will you go out with me?"

"NO!"

"Sakura, will you be my girlfriend?"

"NO!"

Sakura reached for her pencil in order to show Naruto how to solve a problem, and accidentally grabbed Lee's hand in the process.

"O-Oops, S-sorry!" Sakura apologized while blushing, pulling away.

Lee got hearts in his eyes as he silenty chanted in his head, 'Sakura touched me!'

After showing Naruto how to do the problem, Sakura got up to go use the restroom. But as she stood up, she accidentally tripped, and fell, Naruto catching her before she hit the floor.

Sakura blushed, and stuttered out, "Thank you, N-Naruto!" And getting out of his arms quickly.

Hinata and Sasuke continued their walk through town. The sun was going down by this time.

They ended up stopping in a little less crowded area, that still had many couples walking about.

Nervous, the two glanced around.

'We-re still the only ones not holding hands, hugging, or kissing here. It's getting a bit... awkward.'

Suddenly, Sasuke pulled Hinata into a kiss.

He didn't know why, and didn't do it on purpose, but he just pulled her into a kiss. Surprised as he was, he didn't pull away. And neither did Hinata.

Once they stopped, they looked into each others eyes.

'I-I just kissed her..'

'I just kissed S-Sasuke Uchiha!'

TO BE CONTINUED

A cliffhanger of sorts, I suppose. But that was a gift, in apologies for my late update. I know I'm late, but I had writer's block, unfortunately. So in reprimand, I give you extreme SasuHina-ness. Please review!

Seeya,  
AlwaysHiei 


	13. Chapter 13

Tired of The Day

By: AlwaysHiei

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto-- Masashi Mishimoto does.

Chapter- 13

Hinata and Sasuke both stood completely still, frzen in shock as they stood before each other.

They stood like this for at least a half-hour, before one of them broke the silence.

"Sorry about that..." Sasuke said, looking down and scratching the back of his head. "I didn't mean to do that..."

Hinata, seemingly coming out of a trance, gasped slightly, before quickly saying, "N-no!"

Sasuke looked back up at Hinata. Hinata widened her eyes, before gulping and continuing. "I-I m-mean, I didn't... It d-didn't... Y-you didn't... You didn't do anything wrong." 

"Then it was... okay?" Sasuke asked, frowning slightly, unsure. "You weren't bothered?"

"N-no, S-Sasuke.. I wasn't." Hinata admitted, smiling slightly, with a blush staining her cheeks.

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief, before following suit and blushing himself, smiling slightly as well. "Let's keep going, then..." Sasuke said, before lightly taking Hinata's hand in his own, and pulling her along as they continued their walk.

It was already dark out, probably at least 7:00 p.m., or so.

'Does this mean we're together?' Sasuke and Hinata both wondered, unsure. 'Maybe..'

Ino and Gaara both sipped their smoothies as they walked along the sidewalk of Konoha. 

"So, Gaara, how long has Hinata been your best friend?" Ino asked, trying to make conversation. "Sakura's been mine for ages!"

"A long time." Gaara replied. "Same as you and Sakura."

"Oh, yeah? I bet you two are pretty close!" Ino exclaimed. "Sakura and I fight a lot, but we're pretty close ourselves. Who do you think Sakura should end up with? Lee or Naruto?"

Gaara looked at Ino skeptically. "I thought she liked Uchiha like you."

"Not anymore! Neither do I, actually-- we both like different people!" Ino explained.

Gaara was a little surprised himself, but happy too. 'She doesn't like Uchiha? Then who?'

"So? Lee or Naruto for Sakura?" Ino asked again.

Gaara shrugged. "I don't know her so well."

"That's true-- I kinda think Naruto, but Lee'd be good for her too!" Ino admitted.

Gaara, out of sheer curiousity, proceeded to ask something abut Ino. "Who do you like?"

Ino stopped walking, bushing furiously, though Gaara could see. "Me..?"

"Yes, you." Gaara felt he really needed to know.

Ino sighed, took a deep breath, and said, "I'll tell you, only if you tell me. Deal?" 'May as well tell. Better now than never.'

Gaara thought for a moment. 'I sorta like her, but I don't wanna tell her!'

"Well?" Ino asked, turning slightly around to face Gaara. "Deal?"

Gaara sighed and said, "... Fine."

"Okay then. I'll tell you first, but then you have to tell me." Ino said. "I like..."

'Who does she like?' Gaara asked hmself. 'Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto, Lee, Shino, Chouji, that teach Kakashi, Asuma, Gai?!'

"You."

Gaara stopped his furios thinking, looked at Ino with shock. 'Me?'

"That's right, Gaara! I like you!" Ino exclaimed, blushing. "Who do you like?"

Gaara pulled Ino into a kiss, telling her his answer.

'You.'

Tenten looked over at Neji, raising an unseen eyebrow. 'Why is he clutching my hand like that?'

"Uh, Neji?" Tenten whispered. Neji turned his head around slightly. "Yes?"

"Why are you holding my hand so tightly? I mean, are you okay? We can leave if you want." Tenten asked.

"I'm fine!" Neji replied. "Don't worry about me!" 'I'm scared out of my mind!!'

"Okay then." Tenten accepted his reply, looking back at the screen with interest.

Temari and Kiba sat across from each other at a small table in a local fast food restaurant.

"This is all you could afford?!" Temari said, angrily.

Kiba coughed, almost choking on the burger he'd been chewing. "Hey, I don't make that much money!"

Temari rolled her eyes, picked up her soda, and started drinking it. 'Finally get to go out wth Kiba, and I'm stuck at a burger shop!'

'If I made more money, I'd have taken her somewhere better, but I don't!' Kiba thought, finishing his burger, and moving on to his fries.

Temari then began glaring at Kiba. 'It's like he doesn't even consider this a date!'

Kiba glared back. 'It's like she isn't even considering how much my job pays!'

"You okay, Sakura?" Naruto asked, concerned as she got up, out of his arms.

"I-I'm fine, Naruto. Be r-right back." Sakura replied, leaving the room quickly, on her way to the restroom, blushing.

"Naruto sat back down on the ground as soon as she left, and continued with his math.

Lee turned back to the project, trying to get back to work. 'Naruto's so lucky!' Lee thought.

TO BE CONTINUED

Sorry, thid chapter is rushed. Today's a very close relatives birthday, so I don't want to spend all morning online. Please review!!

Seeya,  
AlwaysHiei 


	14. Chapter 14

Tired of The Day 

By: AlwaysHiei

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto-- Masashi Kishimoto does.

' "Either a quote from previously in the story, or an inside voice from one of the characters" ' (I use notepad, so I can't use italics or bold and such for the voice or quotes)

Chapter- 14

It was getting rather late at night. Hinata and Sasuke had been wandering around for quite a while, and had lost track of time, explaining the pitch darkness, and the slowly depleting crowds of Konoha, leaving the streets for their homes.

Sasuke looked around and thought, 'We completely lost track! It must be at least nine p.m. Hinata's father isn't going to be happy-- I'd better get her home.'

Meanwhile, Hinata had a similar thought-process. 'Hardly anyone's out right now! If I don't get home, dad will be angry again.. Not that he really cares what happens to me. Just because if a Hyuuga got hurt or kidnapped or something because she was stupid and lost track of time, the clan would be shamed. I'd better head home.'

Before Hinata could bid Sasuke goodbye, though, Sasuke said, "Hinata, I'm going to walk you home now. It's very late."

Hinata nodded her head. 'If I walk home with Sasuke, it'll be safer.. But what am I going to tell father? I'm with an Uchiha now... Hyuuga's hate Uchiha..'

And so, they started off, on their way to the bigger, richer part of Konoha. As they walked quickly, hand in hand to the Hyuuga mansion, They both lapsed into silence as their minds wandered to other topics.

Hinata stared at Sasuke, as he pulled her along, and suddenly, the dark image of someone else important to Hinata came into her mind. 'I-It's him!' Hinata thought, startled by the sudden picture popping up. 'The other person I love.. The person who knows and understands me best. Better than Sasuke.. But I love Sasuke, now, and only Sasuke... Right...?'

At the same time, the silhoette of another shadowed-over image came into Sasuke's mind. And the sound of a very familiar, and pretty voice with it. ' "Yes I can be happy, I can be myself,

For I am with you in our blanket of shadows." '

Sasuke's head shot up. It was her. 'The night-girl... But why am I thinking of her? I'm with Hinata now... I'm happy, with Hinata. Day or night, I'm happy with Hinata.. I only need Hinata. So why do I suddenly want to see her? Why do I want to meet the night-girl..?'

They were at the compound, standing by the front door to the main family's quarters. Sasuke looked at Hinata, blushed somewhat, and said, "I'll see you at school, tomorrow, Hinata.."

"R-right! I'll see you there, S-Sasuke. Thank you for walking me home." Hinata replied.

They stood there awkwardly for a few more moments, before Sasuke slowly turned around, and walked off to his own home.

Hinata felt guilty. And she wasn't sure why. 'I have no reason to feel like this! I didn't do anything wrong... Why do I feel like I've wronged that boy? The one from the park... I was never with him, was I? No, no... We've always been just close friends... Not together. So I shouldn't be guilty! I'm sure he'll be fine with this-- happy for me, even... And if he were mad, then that's not my problem! I wasn't with him ever... And if he liked me, he should've said..'

' "But you never said how you felt to him, Hinata." ' A voice in her mind countered.

'I never had anything to say!' Hinata replied, freaked out by the random voice.

' "You know you had feelings for the boy-- the same feelings you have for Sasuke. And you still do. For both." '

'No I don't! I have feelings for Sasuke, but not for him! He's just a friend!' Hinata insisted.

' "You want to see him. You want to see him, and you want to cry. And you want to say you're sorry for kissing someone else. Because you love that boy. But, you don't want to break it off with Sasuke. Because you love that boy as well. You can't choose, Hinata. But you have to. So you want to see him." '

'I don't need to choose anything! I have Sasuke!' Hinata still insisted, shaking her head. This time, her conscious stayed quiet, as Hinata realized she was standing outside still, and probably had been for twenty minutes now.

Hinata turned around, opened the door quietly, and walked inside, doing her best to not disturb anyone who might be asleep. Hinata tip-toed towards the stairway, on her way to her room, when she heard a loud 'Ahem' from behind her. Hinata slowly turned, unexcited for her probable harsh lecture from the person she thought was there. 'I hope it's Neji, I hope It's Neji!' Unfortunately, her assumption was correct. It was her father.

"Hinata." Her father began harshly, clearly unhappy with her. "How dare you stay out so late! You could've been kidnapped, or killed!"

'It's not like you'd care!' Hinata said in her mind, but kept quiet.

"If that happened, you'd be shaming the clan once again with your worthless self! Everyone would know we had such a worthless, idiotic heiress who is so foolish that she'd stay out this late with some strange Uchiha, not even caring for the safety of herself, even though, as sad at it is for me, she is going to one day be ruler of out family."

'I wouldn't ever rule this family, if you had it your way.' Hinata thought.

"That would make a bad name for all Hyuuga. You've already made us a bad enough name with your weakness, don't go further with your stupidity, Hinata!" Hiashi continued. "And what exactly were you doing with the Uchiha? A project shouldn't last this long! What did you two do? And why for so long? Tell me! What happened between you two?!"

Hinata's conscious chose this moment to come back and bother Hinata again.

' "Go to him. Go meet him again. You want to. You know you do." '

Hinata yelled at the voice. 'Can this wait?! Can't you see! If you're going to tell me what to do, then tell me what to say to my father! I can't tell him I kissed Sasuke, and spent the rest of the time basically on a date! And don't bring the night-boy up into this-- he isn't relevant! Even if I do want to see him.'

"Answer me, Hinata!" Hiashi shouted.

' "Go see him." '

'What do I say to my father?!' Hinata shouted to the voice, getting scared of what her father would do.

' "Go see the night-boy, Hinata. That's what you want to do. Because he understands you, unlike your father. Because he cares about you, unlike your father. Because you love him, unlike your father. So go see him." '

'No! I need to answer him, you stupid voice! What should I say?!!' Hinata asked.

' "If you must say something, then tell the truth. And then go. Go and see the night boy." '

'He'll kill me if I say that!'

' "He'll kill you if you say nothing anyways. And if you leave, he won't be able to. Tell the truth and leave. That's your only option." '

Hinata gulped. It really was the only option she had. "I-I..."

"You what?!!"

"We..."

"What is it!"

"Sasuke and I kissed, and basically went on a date! We're together!!" Hinata shrieked.

Hiashi stood still, shocked. 'My daughter... is with an Uchiha... Our rival family? The family I hate?!'

"...Hinata, you horrid wench!!" Hiashi yelled.

Hinata, looked at her father, tears in her eyes, before running out of the room, and straight from the compound, on her way to the night-boy.

'I need to see him!'

Meanwhile, Sasuke sat outside his door, watching the stars. 'I wonder where that girl is...? I want to see her..'

TO BE CONTINUED

This chapter got pretty serious. The other scenes going on will be explained later on. Hinata got a concious. A very helpful one to this story. Anyways, Even though he acted in respect to Sasuke orginally, Hiashi dislikes all Uchiha, as they rivaled his family in business. It might've been kinda short.. Most chapters are, though. (It's hard for me to keep writing a chapter) I hope this chapter was all right. Please review!

Seeya,  
AlwaysHiei


	15. Chapter 15

Tired of the Day

By: AlwaysHiei

Important A/N: So, I realize the previous concious voice thing was confusing so I'm changing it to:

'Thoughts'  
"Speaking"  
(Inner Voice of Hinata)  
--Inner voice of Sasuke--

And the last chapter will be revised to fit this format as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto-- Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter- 15

Sasuke was still just sitting outside of his own door, waiting. He wasn't sure why he was still waiting for that girl-- he hardly knew her. And yet he knew her so well. But he didn't know her name, and he didn't know her friends, he didn't know her family, or her school. The only thing he knew was her true personality.

He had Hinata now. So why was he waiting for this girl? This girl who he cared so much about, even though he didn't know who exactly she was. This girl who Sasuke cared as much about as he did Hinata. This girl who was as important as Hinata, and yet seemed to be so much more real to Sasuke than Hinata was. Like this girl was real in everything she did or felt, while Hinata...

'Hinata's only seemed to be telling the truth when she let me kiss her and when she didn't like the sun.' Sasuke realized this as he sat there, doing nothing. 

Sasuke heard the noise of quickly approaching footsteps. Sasuke stared towards the pathway that led from his home, into the dark where he couldn't see, and yet where he normally felt most comfortable. When nothing could be seen.

Out of the dakrness came an even darker shadow-- one that was very familiar to Sasuke.

That girl. The one who always seemed to tell the truth at night. And always seemed to be in Sasuke's mind.

Hinata had come to stop in front of Sasuke now, breathing hard from having run the whole way there.

Sasuke looked up at her in surprise, quickly standing up from his previous position on his porch.

"you came." Sasuke said quietly.

"I.. I always do." Hinata replied, gaining her breath back. "Why does this surprise you?"

"It's just.. Nevermind. You do always come." Sasuke waved it off. "I guess I just forgot."

"That's all right." Hinata replied, smiling slightly. She was comfortable in his presence-- his presence made her happy.

(I told you you wanted to see him)

'Fine. You told me.' Hinata agreed reluctantly. 'But it doesn't seem like he's all that excited to see me...'

'I'm happy to see her, as usual... But Hinata.' Sasuke thought, saddened at that though. 'I feel the same for both, but I should only love one. I chose Hinata but I'm still seeing her.'

--It's not like you're dating her or something- She's technically just your friend--

'But I still feel the same way for her anyways- and that's not right to Hinata.'

--Hinata doesn't know, and what she doesn't know can't hurt her. Besides- what about this girl? You wanna hurt her? You can't help who you love, no matter how many people that amount gets up to. This girl is the only person who understands you, Sasuke. Don't let her go--

'You're the one who said I never dated her in the first place. No, I don't want to leave and hurt her- but it's better than hurting Hinata! I don't know this girl.'

--Liar.--

Before Sasuke could reply, Hinata spoke up again. "Are we going to the park bench or what?"

"Oh, sorry." Sasuke said, as she'd surprised him. "...Let's go."

They both started walking the familiar way and path to their place in the park, both lost in their own personal conversations.

'I feel very sad now. I feel like I'm betraying Sasuke by staying and spending time with... him.' Hinata thought, her head lowered, as she stared at her moving feet.

(I have one thing to say to that: You shouldn't be.)

'Maybe I should, maybe I shouldn't. I don't know. But I am sad. and I do feel bad.'

(With no reason you are. Just be happy you're here with this boy. This makes you just as happy as Sasuke does, and you know it.)

'But the guilt's almost overcoming ther happiness at being here witn him, at being mself completely again and being in the dark!'

('Almost' is the key here. If something's 'almost' bad, then it isn't bad. 'Almost' doesn't count for 'it is'.)

'Well almost almost counts! And it's very close to it!'

(Stop complaining-- you're the one who came here, and you're the one so concerned over bad thoughts in comparison to good ones. I want to enjoy myself personally, since we're finally free in the dark. So just stop thinking so hard and enjoy yourself-- and don't even bring up Sasuke!)

'Why did you call me a liar?' Sasuke questioned the voice in himself, not very happy at being accused of such by someone who's essentially himself.

--Because you lied. Why else? Idiot.--

'My inside voice is insulting myself now. Great.' Sasuke thought to himself. 'I didn't lie.'

--You did lie, and now you've done it twice.--

They were in the middle of the park now, only a few feet from their bench.

They sat down next to each other, and turned to one another.

"You're very quiet tonight." Hinata commented.

"So are you-- are you feeling okay?" Sasuke replied.

"Okay, I guess." Hinata replied.

"Okay? That's usually not good." Sasuke said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just average. I'm happy, but I'm also... I'm also feeling sad, so the two go together into average." Hinata explained.

"Sad? You shouldn't feel sad- it's not a good feeling." Sasuke replied. "And if you're sad, then something must be bothering you. What is it?"

'You and my boyfriend.' Hinata mentally exclaimed. But vocally she replied, "It's nothing you can fix- and nothing that should bother you. What concerns you is only that the happiness I also feel right now. Because it's because of you."

"I'm sorry I can't help you with your problem, then." Sasuke said. "I wish I could help you out somehow."

"You've already helped my problem and bad feeling- the happiness I feel right now. I feel happy because of you." Hinata explained, smiling slightly at his kindness. "But your voice doesn't sound happy either."

"I'm feeling the same way, but you also shouldn't worry over it. I'm happy myself because of you as well." Sasuke agreed. 'But I'm also sad because of you at the same time.'

"I understand. I'm glad I helped you in some way, at least."

TO BE CONTINUED

I'm so sorry everyone! The reason I'm late, the reason this is so short, and the reason so little honestly happened is because I have writer's block. A serious case. I got myself to get this out (Which still took forever) but I can't trudge any further until I think of something. Please review (Motivation)! And oncew again-- I'm really sorry.

Seeya,  
AlwaysHiei 


	16. Chapter 16

Tired of the Day

By: AlwaysHiei

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto-- Masashi Kishimoto does.

Chapter- 16

'Thoughts'  
"Speaking"  
(Inner Voice of Hinata)  
--Inner voice of Sasuke--

"----" is to signify scenes changing.

Sasuke looked up at the far off stars hanging in the sky. He was just so lost. He didn't know what he felt right then. Why he felt the same way about two completely different people.

"If only... things weren't so complicated." Sasuke whispered out.

"Complicated." Hinata repeated, staring at his darkened over face. "Things are getting complicated these days..."

Sasuke didn't look back at her, but he did raise an eyebrow. He wondered what was troubling her, and why she was calling everything complicated like him. It's not like she had to choose between two people she had come to love, right?

'I guess everyone has their own problems.' Sasuke thought to himself.

----

"My house is over there! Where are you going, Kiba?!" Naruto Uzumaki yelled, while pointing his finger down a street the moving vehicle he was sitting in just passed. "Ah, you missed a turn again, Kiba! You're never gonna get me home!"

Kiba turned from facing the road momentarily, and shot the blond an angry look. " Stop complaining! I'm wasting my car's gas driving you home, so you should be thankful you aren't walking all the way!"

Naruto sat back in the passenger seat and sighed. "But it's taking you forever to get it right..."

"I'll get you to your house moron, so quit whining and be quiet." Kiba looked back to the road just in time, as he was headed straight towards the park. "Aw, crud!" Kiba shouted, quickly turning the steering wheel, changing the cars direction just in time with a very loud squeal of the tires. The headlights flashed into the park for a moment, and both Naruto and Kiba could've sworn they each saw two rather familiar figures inside.

'It couldn't have been either-- both are too smart to be hanging out in the park at this time..' Kiba thought. Naruto figured the same thing, and forgot it as well. "Gee, Kiba, way to almost get me killed!" Naruto shouted, sitting up in his seat still from fear of death. Kiba glared at Naruto from the corner of his eye and replied, "Oh, shut up and sit back down Uzumaki!"

Naruto complied and sat back down, but had a pouty look on his face. He sat in silence for a few minutes, before thinking of something to say. "Hey, Kiba! What happened in detention today?"

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked, getting suspicious.

"You know. With Temari." Naruto said, in a teasing voice. "I saw you both in Ichiraku's, remember? When I was picking up my own meal."

"Of course, I remember idiot. That's why I'm taking you home now." Kiba replied. "And yeah, me and Temari went out to eat. Who cares?"

"You mean, you and Temari went out on a date." Naruto 'corrected' his friend.

Kiba had a slight blush on his cheeks, but turned his face away from the blond to hide it. "Stupid! Me and Temari just got something to eat! We're friends."

"I think you're more than friends, Kib--" Naruto was interupted by Kiba himself who suddenly exclaimed, "What about you and Sakura, huh?! You went to her house to study, right? Anything happen between you two?!"

"She was just helping me out with my math, Kiba. And Lee was there too, so nothing happened at all." Naruto defended himself.

"Whatever, Naruto." Kiba said.  
----

Gaara slammed his household's phone down into its receiver angrily. 'Where is she?! Why isn't she answering her cell-phone?!'

He had been trying to call Hinata fro some time now, as she was his best friend and he wanted to tell her what had happened with him and Ino. But she was failing to answer his calls. 'She's gone right when something happened!'

Temari came into their homes living room suddenly, with an annoyed look on her face. "Gaara quit slamming the phone! It'll break!"

Gaara glared at her but replied with a rough, "Fine." anyways.

"Thank you." Temari replied. "What's wrong anyways? You never use the phone, unless Hinata called you. Who on Earth are you trying to call?"

"Hinata, but she's not answering." Gaara explained.

"Well, whatever you have to tell her you can tell her tomorrow then, because she's probably asleep!" Temari left the room then, headed to get some sleep herself.

"I'll just have to wait for tomorrow, I guess." As Gaara walked back to his room, he remembered what had happened after they'd kissed.

Flashback

After they ended their short kiss, both stood staring at each other dumbfounded.

"Me?" Ino said quietly, shocked.

"You." Gaara answered quietly, shocked at his own actions.

"Then are we... Together?" Ino asked.

"If you want." Gaara said.

"Okay." Ino nodded her head, "Then we are."

"Right. We are." Gaara repeated, also nodding his head.

Ino looked at a clock near by and exclaimed, "I have to get home now, Gaara. My mom said I needed to be home to help her out tonight babysitting. See you tomorrow!"

Ino waved goodbye and left the scene and Gaara both. Gaara smiled slightly, turned around, and headed home.

END Flashback ----

Temari laid down on her bed and closed her eyes, seeking out rest. But the thought of Kiba and their 'date' kept coming back to her. 'Naruto completely interrupted it before much could happen, other than us ordering our food. But it still counts as a date, right...?'

----

Suddenly, the bright light of a car driving by shined into the park for a moment, in which neither of the two were covered in darkness. Sasuke turned and stared at the girl with him, only to find the shine of blue hair to be all he could see for that short moment. Hinata herself looked at Sasuke from the corner of her eye, so curious as to who he really was. All she saw was spiky black hair.

'Like Hinata!' Sasuke thought. 'Her hair is blue like Hinata's.'

'Sasuke's hair is also spiky and dark.' Hinata thought.

TO BE CONTINUED

Short, I know. But I tried. I was going to update last Friday, but was unable due to me going on vacation for a few days. Sorry it took so long, everyone. Thanks for all of the support and ideas (I used the one involving the car and the lights, as the one who gave that idea can see-- And I might use the other ideas given by other people in the future for this fic). I do plan on catching up with the other characters/couples not mentioned in this chapter, just give me some time. This chapter may not have been the best, but I tried to get the fic back up again at least. Please, review.

Seeya,  
AlwaysHiei 


	17. Chapter 17

Tired of the Day

By: AlwaysHiei

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto- Masashi Kishmoto does.

Chapter- 17

A/N: I'm back... For now. It took me forever, huh? Yeah. I'm still lacking inspiration and motivation, but I cannot deny to you all that I've at least got the time. I have no life. Sorry you waited so long-- I probably lost some readers, but I'm determined to at least get this story done eventually, even if I have to not update for months. (Which I hope dearly doesn't happen again) Anyways, anyways, I think if I really have to, I might use things that have happened to me in this story. But only if I can't think of anything. Enjoy the update, everyone!

On to the story!

Hinata slipped quietly into her home, praying her father would be asleep. As silently as possible, she shut the front door behind her, before tip-toeing around a corner, towards the stairs.

"Hinata."

Her prayers were no answered apparently. Hiashi Hyuuga stood at the bottom of the stairs, blocking her way.

Hinata stopped dead in her tracks, looking up at the tall man.

"You've been out for a long time." Hiashi calmly but sternly pointed out.

"Y-yes. I-I have, father." Hinata admitted.

"Doing what?" Her fasther asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"I w-was just... s-sitting in the park. That's a-all."

"With the Uchiha? Alone? With someone else?" He questioned, his voice getting a bit louder.

"S-someone- err, I-I mean--" Hinata was intterupted.

"Who, Hinata? Who were you spending time with this late at night? And why?" Hiashi asked, his voice louder still.

'Who?! Who do I say? I'm going to be in trouble probably no matter what, but I can't say I don't even know! That'd be the worst thing I could do!' Hinata thought urgently to herself, trying to find an excuse to leave or somehow get out of this conversation.

"Gaara!" She suddenly blurted out. Her eyes widened; 'Why did I say that?! Father might get angry at him!'

Hiashi just stared. He was upset that she was dating an Uchiha, upset that she ran away from him, and upset that she was sitting in a park so late all night. He was expecting her to say it was by herself, or with someone untrustworthy to him. Although they were best friends, he wasn't expecting Gaara at all. Maybe because she'd suddenly done so many things Hiashi considered bad, all ni one night, he assumed that every detail would be really bad, including who (if anyone) she spent her night with.

Hiashi somewhat trusted Gaara with his daughter. Sure, he didn't like him much, and he didn't act kind towards him, but Hiashi knew Gaara cared for Hinata a lot, but only in a platonic way. Or at least he did these days. He knew Gaara wouldn't hurt her. And he knew Gaara would protect her. 

Hearing that she had been with Gaara all night calmed Hiashi slightly. At least she was a bit safe.

"I see." Was his reply. Sighing very quietly, so that his frightened daughter could not hear, Hiashi said the only thing he could think of; "Well, go to bed Hinata."

Hinata was very shocked he didn't yell at her or something worse, but listened promptly and scampered up the stairs to her room.

------------

Sasuke walked into his lonely apartment, and took off his coat, tossing it onto the couch. His apartment was dark, and he couldn't see very well; of course, that's how he liked it.

He quickly made his way over to the kitchen, where he got himself a bowl of cereal and milk as a cruddy (And rather common for him) meal to eat before getting some sleep. Sitting at his table, Sasuke ate silently as he stared at the chair in front of him.

For a split second, as Sasuke had begun to space out, the chair in front of him looked like it had Hinata sitting in it, smiling brightly at him. Sasuke closeed and reopened his eyes, only to find Hinata gone, but the shadowed over night girl to be sitting her place. Blinking, the image was gone altogether this time. 

'I really got to get some sleep...' Sasuke thought, shaking his head and averting his eyes from the chair to his cereal.

Stirring around the now soggy last pieces of the stuff, Sasuke's thoughts were on Hinata. 'I wonder... if her father was angry. If he even found out we are together sortive?'He finished up, and brought his bowl to the sink, dumping what was left, and rinsing it out. 'I wonder if Hinata would get angry if she found out that I love two people? I wonder how angry she'd be... I'd be angry, myself if she did that.'

------------

Hinata finished buttoning up her pajamas, and was getting under her covers to get some sleep when her cell phone suddenly rang. Hinata snatched it off the bedside table, and answered it hastily.

"Hello?" Hinata greeted, whispering.

"Hinata." She recognized that voice immediately; Gaara.

"Ah! G-Gaara! What do y-you need?" She asked.

"Sorry for calling so late-- well, early really. Did I wake you?" He questioned.

"N-no, you didn't. What's g-going on?" She answered truthfully.

But although he didn't wake her, Hinata's voice sounded very tired to Gaara, and he could tell she needed rest. "You sound tired, so I'll make it quick. Basically, Ino and I are now a couple." Gaara explained.

"R-really?! That's s-so great!" Hinata explained joyously, her eyes widening in sheer surprise. 'Gaara's finally got someone!'

"Yes. I couldn't wait to tell you. But you'd better go to sleep now, so I can talk to you more tomorrow. Night, Hinata." Gaara bid her farewell.

"Oh, goodnight, Gaara! S-sleep well!" Hinata said bye too, hanging up. 'That's so wonderful!'

But somehow she felt guilty for not bringing up her and Sasuke. He told her immediately, but she didn't even try to hint at it or anything. She never told him anything, really, even though he trusted her so much.

'I'll maybe tell him tomorrow, I guess...' Hinata resolved to get rid of her guilt, laying down and closing her eyes.

-------------

Sasuke lied down on his couch, too lazy to go to his actual bed, because that would mean walking through the mess of clothing and such that reigned in his room. He flipped on the TV with the remote, and stared blankly at the bright screen, tuning out the noise.

'I don't want to go to school tomorrow; I'm tired.'

TO BE CONTINUED

There you have it. You'd expect I'd been working on this for wuite a few days/weeks, but to be honest, I wrote it all just today. How sad... I never really got to this because I could't think of what to right. Today was no different-- I just forced myself to plow through it, and everything I wrote was basically made up as I went. Please review!

Seeya,

AlwaysHiei 


	18. Chapter 18

Tired of the Day

By:AlwaysHiei

Chapter- 18

Sasuke woke up to the pointless background noise he'd let continue going all night as he'd fallen asleep with the television on. Sasuke glared at the lit up screen for a moment, before slowly trying to pull himself off the couch. As he made movements to sit up and stand, a headache hit, causing him to fall to the floor in a tumble of blankets, pillows, and himself.

Sasuke wouldn't be going to school today. He could tell immediately, he was actually sick.

-----------------

Hinata wandered out of her bedroom, dressed and cleaned up for school, ready to take on the harsh world of her studies and classes...

But not so ready to take on the even harsher world of her family and friends and secret boyfriends. 

She walked past her sister's room, her cousin's, a few guest rooms, and a couple restrooms before stopping at the very intimidating door of her father. She made movements to knock as she looked up at it and gulped, but froze before contact with it could be made.

No, Hinata decided she'd put off this problem for now; she'd speak to her father about everything that'd gone on later. Today, she just wanted to go see Sasuke.

Quickly she turned from the door and walked back down the path taken to reach it, past the bathrooms, guest rooms, her cousin's room, her sister's room, and now past her own room, right down the stairs and off towards the door leading outside into the revealing sun-- but Hinata thought today, she wouldn't mind the sun so much. No, she could handle today. It would be okay.

--------------

As she arrived at the bus stop, she saw that she was ealier than usual. Hinata chuckled to herself, thinking about how before this would've been ideal-- to choose a seat she could handle. But now, it didn't really matter, did it? Her previous lateness ended up being a rather good thing, didn't it? Yes, that's what first got her eye stuck on him. Even if it had been a very frightening ride.

Would Hinata sit by Sasuke again, though? Should she? Could she? Would she?

Well, Sasuke was dating her now, so he shouldn't mind. But Hinata was very nervous about letting anyone else know about her newfound relationship. She cared for him so much, but... a lot of other people did too, and they'd probably be angered. And Gaara? He didn't like Sasuke. If he realized Hinata was with him, what would he do? Not to mention Neji! So many people would be shocked. The weakling and the Uchiha?! They'd stare and taunt probably, tell her it'll never last, make Hinata feel horrible, bring even more light to her.

But sitting by Sasuke is ideal. Hinata wanted to. Maybe she could make it an accident?

Come 'late', before anyone knew she'd already been here, and then be 'forced' into her 'nightmare' again.

Yeah... just maybe.

Hinata twisted back around and dashed a couple blocks away to make sure no new arrivers at the stop would see her. She backed into a small coffee shop.

Walking up the counter, Hinata stared at the menu before choosing some simple hot chocolate-- coffee wasn't really her thing.

She made her purchase and went to sit outside and idle away a few minutes, waiting to be late. As soon as she sat down at a small table, she proceeded to space out and wait.

"Hey Hinata!"

Hinata jumped in her seat, shocked by the sudden voice, before turning to figure out who it could be.

Naruto's sunny face beamed at hers when she did, as he waved and his grin grew.

"N-Naruto!" Hinata squeaked back. "Hi!"

"Sorry if I scared ya Hinata, I didn't mean to!" Naruto replied, scratching the back of his head and laughing slightly. "But what's got you ditting here? If you stay here too long you'll be late and have to sit by that jerk Sasuke again! And I know you wouldn't want that, would you?"

Hinata smiled and giggled a little as she felt the complete opposite of what he assumed. "I-I just lost track of time; I left early, so I-I thought I could stop and get a d-drink."

"How about we go to the bus stop together now, then? Come on!" Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her up to stand before he started walking the couple blocks to the bus, Hinata perhaps a step behind.

"Oh, sorry, didn't realize I was walking so fast." Naruto said, smiling sheepishly as he slowed a tad and assumed her slow pace was lack of speed, while really it was simply her current reluctance.

"N-no problem.." Hinata replied, smiling slightly back.

Naruto suddenly remembered something from last night.

"Oh yeah! Haha, hey Hinata, you weren't hanging out in the park way late last night, were you?" Naruto said, joking. "With Sasuke?"

Hinata's eyes widened. She was at the park; Naruto saw her? That wasn't good-- but with Sasuke?

Hinata had been with the night-boy. Not Sasuke.

Or maybe...

"N-no! I was a-at home." Hinata explained, laughing lightly with Naruto.

"Haha, yeah, me and Kiba were driving around, and I coulda sworn I'd seen you there, but I really doubted it anyways." Naruto said. "And with Sasuke? Yeah, right! You two don't go together at all, really, he's too mean for you, Hinata. Ehhh, maybe you're secretly dating him, hm, Hinata? Haha!"

Hinata just kept fake-laughing with him, though really it was nothing to laugh over. She was dating Sasuke, and it was claer it'd be a rather unaccepted fact if it got out.

And Sasuke at the park?

---------------

The reached the bus stop quickly, but they actually were close to late.

But Hinata was sad to realize not quite late enough to sit by Sasuke.

'Well, I always have tomorrow... And I'll talk to him at school, anyways.' This brightened her a little, as she actually was excited to see him.

Naruto and Hinata climbed onto the bus, but Sasuke's usual seat was empty.

'Maybe he's just late.' Hinata reasoned. But she was in doubt. In all the years they'd taken the same bus to school, Sasuke was never, ever even slightly late for it.

Everyone else milled onto the vehicle and the door's shut without Hinata getting any glance of his dark spiky hair or black eyes.

'He's not even here!' Hinata thought, terribly dismayed and officially sad. She wouldn't see him after all.

Well... maybe she would. Just maybe-- maybe Hinata would see Sasuke tonight.

TO BE CONTINUED

Woah. It's been what... almost six months? Gosh. Geeze. Oh man. Wow. I'm... sorry. I myself had to read some chapters to remember what's going on. But I decided today I wanted to update and managed to write this. I hope for whoever is still around you like it.

Merry Christmas everyone! Please, please, please review!

Seeya, AlwaysHiei 


End file.
